


Heart's Desire

by tradermare



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tradermare/pseuds/tradermare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sookie uses the gift from her grandmother, Eric is forced into the only option available to insure everyone's safety. Takes place after Deadlocked and may contain spoilers for all books in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eric

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Charlaine Harris

Every Picture Tells A Story Super Challenge

Prompt: #2

Fandom: Sookie Stackhouse / Southern Vampire Mysteries

Title: Heart's Desire

Characters: Eric

Pen Name: tradermare

Beta: BonTempsCutie

Disclaimer: These characters are the creation of Charlaine Harris. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: When Sookie uses the gift from her grandmother, Eric is forced into the only option available to insure everyone's safety. Takes place after Deadlocked and may contain spoilers for all books in the series.

Rating: T

There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it.  
-George Bernard Shaw

Eric inhaled deeply, his fangs twitching from the unmistakable scent of rage and revenge hanging thick in the air. Alcide's pack reeked of it, and it was only a matter of time before blood would spill. He looked around at the rest of the pack, noting positions and numbers just in case things turned ugly. He wasn't sure why Alcide had invited him to this meeting, but a good fight might take his mind off plotting Felipe's painful death as well as his other troubles.

Felipe had kept him busy with Area Five business and those ridiculous marriage negotiations for weeks, always watching his movements and requiring permission for everything. He could barely get a minute alone with Pam, much less risk calling attention to Sookie by making demands or even worse, asking permission to see her. He would show no weakness in front of that usurping bastard. Having no freedom chafed him, which was exactly why de Castro kept him on such a short leash.

Eric had expected these restrictions once word got around regarding Victor's disappearance. Felipe naturally and rightfully suspected his involvement, although de Castro didn't seem too distraught over losing his proxy in Louisiana. It might be an elaborate scheme on Felipe de Casto's part to get a clear path to Sookie. Was Felipe smart enough to set Eric up to kill Victor and encourage Appius to make this ridiculous agreement with Oklahoma? He knew Felipe wanted Sookie, or his "Meees Stekhuss", as he called her. That had been clear since the night she had saved them both from Sigebert in the parking lot behind Merlotte's.

Although the king had no evidence of what had taken place in Fangtasia, he could easily punish them all for whatever he liked. He was the king for a reason—the takeover had demonstrated his ruthless nature to everyone in the territory. Sookie's all too human notions that he could just walk away from this marriage situation compounded everything. Nothing changed the fact that Eric owed fealty to his king and obedience to his maker's commands. Victor's death didn't erase any of that. Felipe could kill him for disobedience if he didn't comply. Outright disobedience meant certain death.

He used the time under Felipe's thumb to his advantage, watching and learning more about the games the two monarchs played with each other. Patience—and a lot of strategy might just save them all. That, or a supernatural miracle. Either way, the odds were not in his favor, but since when did that stop him?

Sookie arrived at Alcide's, and thoughts of de Castro left his head. She was the ray of sunshine in his dark gray existence. Eric reached out to her, feeling the thrill he always felt when she was near. Last time they were together, they hadn't parted on good terms. When she placed her small, warm hand in his, Eric relaxed a little. He had to explain, make her understand not only what was happening, but also what he planned to do about it. Giving her up was not an option, although they might have to renegotiate their relationship, at least temporarily.

The pack started to get restless. His talk with Sookie would have to wait until the Weres finished their business. His hand tightened around hers when Mustapha appeared with a sword.

Alcide began the ceremonies, flexing his power and muscle as pack leader. He made a show of calling for challenges to his authority once the judgments concluded. The air swelled with another wave of violence. Eric looked around at the rest of the pack, wondering if anyone would take Alcide up on the offer to fight. Wolves were so...emotional. He kept his eye on Alcide's enforcer, the Were-bitch responsible for his latest set of problems. If trouble came it would be from her, he thought as he listened to her clear his name with the Shreveport police. He couldn't hide his disgust from Sookie when Alcide let the rogues go without punishment. Vampire justice would have been swift and final for such crimes. No wonder the wolves were always in turmoil; they had no discipline.

At least his day-man Mustapha exhibited some backbone, challenging the Were-bitch to a fight. With the main event about to begin, Sookie looked up at him, her nostrils flaring, the scent of anger and something more pouring from her. Something he had detected on her before, back when they had planned Victor's elimination. Lust. Not carnal lust, but lust for blood and vengeance. She wanted the Were-bitch to pay. He shook his head. Sookie was no different from him after all. Would she ever accept that her place in the supernatural world was not created by her relationship with him, but by her own heritage?

Then Sookie screamed and all hell broke loose. Maybe if he hadn't been preoccupied, he would have seen it coming. Instead of killing Mustapha, the Were-bitch raised her sword and sliced into Sam. Blood sprayed everywhere. The wound looked mortal.

The Weres growled and snapped at the smell of blood. Eric's hands tightened into fists as he watched his wife run to the shifter's side, so eager to help, and so unlike how she treated him of late. His mind flooded with disbelief as she pulled out the cluviel dor. She wouldn't—would she? Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, yet he was powerless to stop any of it. She was going to use her fairy love charm to save the shifter. He called her name, once, twice, but he knew it was useless. She would never forgive him if he stopped her from saving the shifter. She pressed the cluviel dor to Sam's chest, and her desperate pleading filled the air.

The fairy bauble glowed with light and he could have sworn he heard Niall laughing as the mortal wound reversed. Never trust a fairy, isn't that what he always said? He didn't think it applied to Sookie. He could always trust her. Couldn't he? There would be no getting out of his maker's contract now. Sookie had used the love token on someone else. Not for him. Never for him. He felt like his chest might explode.

He'd have to marry Freyda now. He couldn't protect Sookie from anyone if he met final death for disobedience. Didn't she know that? Anger rose in him. He couldn't stay there another second. He doubted she'd miss him anyway.

He should have seen the writing on the wall months ago when she severed their blood bond without telling him her intentions. She didn't want to be bound to him, didn't want to share her feelings with him. What she didn't realize was that the bond did a hell of a lot more than that. It protected her in a way that nothing else could in his world. Eric shook his head and headed away from the Long Tooth pack. His remaining connection to her would be severed next, when he would be forced into divorce by commitments he didn't make and didn't want. Did Sookie even want him? She said she loved him but—. He moved away silently and no one noticed when he left, not even his wife.

He roared into the cold night sky as he flew back alone to Shreveport, trying to get the anger out of his system. It would be his only indulgence in self-pity. How could she do it? Did she love the shifter? The lights of the city reminded him to calm down. He'd need his wits about him from here on out. It was easier if he didn't think of Sookie. Even after everything that they had been through together, she was still so naive regarding her vulnerability. If only he could stop loving her, caring about her. Her rescue of the shifter didn't change how he felt about her though. He would never leave her unprotected.

Looks like it would be Plan B then. He would go along with whatever Felipe and Freyda wanted to buy some time and protection for Sookie. Pam needed protection too, along with everyone else he cared about. Felipe would kill them all if Eric didn't comply. He felt relieved actually, at least in a very small way. There would be no more tests of his character or required proof of his love from Sookie. He was much more equipped to handle the games that were about to start with Felipe and Freyda. It was easier focusing on strategy, instead of the emotions that roiled up inside him.

The neon lights of Fangtasia became his landing zone, a welcoming beacon as he approached. He flew a slow circle around the bar before dropping into the parking lot, still half full with patrons. He looked around at the business he had created from nothing. Area Five thrived under his leadership. He liked it here and had dreams of staying with Sookie by his side. He had a hard working crew and a profitable business. Small comfort came from knowing Pam would take his place. She loved Fangtasia as much as he did, and she would make an excellent Sheriff. That would be one of his conditions, among others. He pushed open the front door and took a good look around.

Pam sat in his booth, a pile of bar receipts on the table in front of her. Her eyes locked on him the minute he pushed open the door. Eric knew that expression. He had seen it many times over the last few weeks—part questioning, part hopeful, and totally pissed off at him. He felt her eyes boring into him as he walked around the bar, checking in with his vampires. It might be the last time he would see some of them. He looked back at Pam and gave her "the cut-it-out" look. She was stressing him out. Her face softened for about thirty seconds, before she wore that disapproving smirk again. He had trained her well. She was one of the most tenacious vampires he knew, and she had what it took to be Sheriff. She'd keep Area Five in good standing until he could return.

"Good evening, Pam. Everything all right?" He tried to be nonchalant, mostly to annoy her. He walked past her toward his office, not waiting for an answer. She jumped out of the booth after him.

"Everything is fine here Eric. What happened with Sookie?"

"Call de Castro's people. Tell them I am ready to finalize the arrangements."

"What about Soo—"

Eric put up his hand. "Leave it be, Pam. And you are not to speak with Sookie until after I leave Louisiana. I will compel you if necessary."

"What? What if she calls here?"

"She won't."

They were both too proud and talking would not change anything. Sookie would just have to blame him. Let her think that he didn't love her enough. He knew what Compton had been whispering in her ear. That he was just looking for the best deal from Freyda. Money. Property. Prestige. He should have sent Compton to his final death ages ago.

He hand stilled on the door to his office. The room would be full of Sookie. Eric's hand fell away from the doorknob. No, he couldn't go in there. Pam was right behind him. He hadn't seen her this emotional since Miriam died. He had enough of her silent recriminations. He turned and gave her his best glare.

Pam's eyes opened wide and she took a step back. "I'll go call de Castro."

"Text me the time and place of the meeting, then lock up when you are done."

He walked past the office door and out to the parking lot through the rear entrance. There were things he needed to do before he left Louisiana for good.

Eric sat in his office watching his guests, while his guests watched him. In typical vampire form, Felipe and Freyda sat motionless, although he could see subtle signs of their barely contained excitement over finally completing this deal. It was in direct contrast to his lack of enthusiasm for the proceedings. He hid his distaste with a reserved but friendly smile for his wife-to-be and his soon-to-be former King. Eric listened closely as Felipe read the contracts he brought with him, line by line. Who knew what that bastard might try to slip in there?

Felipe paused for a moment and then continued. "Shall we discuss the divorce, Eric. According to the terms of the agreement—"

"I will tell you the terms, if you want me to sign this document. I will honor my maker's contract, but Sookie is mine as my human property. As such, any requests for her services must come through me. I agree to discontinue carnal relations with her and to comport myself as a consort should, but I will not publicly divorce her. That is the only way I will sign these papers."

de Castro sat up in his chair, his voice cold as ice. "We all know she is more than human, and who are you, Eric Northman, to dictate these proceedings? You have no right—"

Freyda reached out and touched Felipe's arm. "I agree to Eric's conditions."

"Eric's conditions? I think not—" Freyda squeezed his arm now, forcing Felipe to face her. Several minutes later, she nodded her head, and Felipe returned to reading the document. She wanted this agreement.

Eric had done his best to make provisions for Sookie's protection. They could not expect him to walk away without that, and he had to make certain that it was more than protection in name only. He also required a condition stipulating that should any harm come to Sookie once he left Louisiana, the contract would be null and void, and he would have the right to sanction both Freyda and Felipe for their breach of contract. Provided he lived to see that day himself.

In return, he agreed to marry Freyda and become her consort. Her glee at discussing the marriage arrangements made him want to run out of the room screaming. If he had married Sookie with this much pomp and circumstance, would she have so callously thrown him away? He reminded himself it didn't matter anymore. He would never publicly acknowledge the dissolution of his marriage to Sookie. Non-negotiable. A private dissolution not requiring her presence was the most he would agree to. His could not dissolve what was in his heart; that non-beating organ knew his one true wife.

He negotiated protection or at least freedom from persecution from Felipe for his vampires in Area Five. They granted his request that Pam be made Sheriff upon his resignation, which would occur once he signed the papers. Pam would be his watchdog, making certain that Felipe and Freyda kept their bargain where Sookie was concerned. She could take care of herself when it came to fighting.

When Felipe read the last lines of the contract, he reached inside his coat for a pen and placed it on top of the legal papers.

"We are all in agreement with the terms, then?"

Freyda and Felipe exchanged a glance. Eric tried to figure out what that was all about. The lack of vampire legal counsel disturbed him. Whatever happened after he signed these papers, it would be their word against his word. Were they already plotting to harm Sookie, or use her in some way? Maybe imprison her for her own "protection and safety"? If he were in their shoes, he would. It was the smart thing to do. To keep a step ahead of them, he would feign his acquiescence until he could gather his supporters. Pretending to be a faithful consort would be worth the price of her protection, even if it meant Sookie would hate him for it.

Eric brushed Felipe's pen from the stack of papers as if it was a piece of lint on the page and pulled his own from his pocket. He made a show of looking through the papers one more time, hoping to annoy Felipe. After signing all three copies, he smiled, showed a bit of tantalizing fang to Freyda and held out the pen and papers to her.

Freyda took the pen from Eric, her fingers lingering on his. He controlled the urge to flinch. She was wasting no time. His only reaction was to continue to smile while Felipe de Castro watched every move. Eric needed to convince both of them that he had finally agreed to this for his own selfish reasons. Once Freyda signed the papers and passed them to Felipe for the last signature, Eric took her hand.

"I should like to complete the wedding ceremony as soon as possible. I'm eager to wash the dust of Shreveport from me," he said.

Freyda smiled. "I'll have my staff begin arrangements immediately. You will not regret this, Eric."

He bowed his head in deference to her, hating every minute of this charade.

Felipe picked up his pen and signed the three copies of the agreement. When he finished, he put his pen back in his pocket and handed Eric and Freyda their signed copies. It was official.

"You have done the right thing, Northman." Felipe de Castro looked around and frowned. "Will you not offer your benefactors some refreshment? We must celebrate your coming to your senses."

He lifted Freyda's hand and placed a kiss on it. "Forgive me, my queen." The words sounded foreign on his lips, having not said them since Sophie Anne had been his queen. Eric picked up the phone and dialed the bar, not in the mood for celebrating. He wanted them out of his bar, but he reminded himself of the new role he now played, that of a gracious consort.

"Pam, bring us a bottle of Royalty Blended and glasses."

Felipe leaned back in his chair, smiling smugly at Eric. Then he took Freyda's hand and touched his lips lightly to it in grand style. "I look forward to your wedding. It will be the event of the season, I'm certain. Have you decided on who would officiate?"

"I thought it was traditional for Quinn to perform the ceremony or at least make the arrangements for it. Do you have any objections, Eric?"

"No, my queen. No objections. I only want what you want." He gave her a sparkling smile and hoped it hid his feelings about the tiger.

"Excellent. Quinn it is. How long will it take to resolve your affairs here in Shreveport, Northman?"

"I will need two nights."

Freyda brightened and spoke quickly. "Splendid. Everything will be made ready for your arrival in two night's time."

"I look forward to learning more about my new state." Eric flashed another fake smile while he dreamed of twisting Felipe de Castro's head from his body.

At that moment, Pam knocked on the office door and entered carrying a tray holding three glasses along with a bottle of the most expensive blood available.

She stopped in front of Eric. "Shall I pour?"

He tried to give Pam what he thought might be a reassuring smile, but it didn't seem to work. "You may leave, Pam. I'll take care of our guests." He uncapped the bottle and started to pour the blood into the glasses.

Felipe spoke up then. "Wait. I see no reason to delay this announcement. Pamela, you are the new Sheriff of Area Five. There will be a formal recognition ceremony in the coming weeks, but the appointment is effective immediately. I am certain you will keep Area Five as profitable as your maker." He watched for her reaction. She was completely still and silent. Felipe went on. "Your first directive is to command William Compton to provide protection to Meees Stekhuss. Should Meees Stekhuss come to any harm, you will both answer to me directly. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my king," Pam said.

Eric stared back at his soon-to-be-former king. The tips of Felipe's fangs showed just under his arrogant smile. Not only was he putting on quite a show for Freyda, he had just let Pam know how she would die. Score one for Felipe.

Pam did a little curtsy, a move that looked more like the equivalent of "fuck you" rather than a show of respect. He would miss her. His life would be much too serious without Pam and Sookie to keep him amused. He stifled the urge to rip out the King of Nevada's throat.

Eric resisted looking at Pam, not wanting to give anything away in front of his guests. He held out a glass to Felipe, who refused it with a flick of his hand.

"Come, Freyda. Let's share a limousine to the airport and you can tell me of your wedding plans. I am eager to return home, as I am sure are you." He turned to Eric. "No need to follow us out, Northman, I'm sure you have much to do before you leave for Oklahoma."

Eric rose from his desk and escorted them out of the club anyway, and when Freyda presented herself for a kiss, he made sure Felipe watched. He gave Freyda a kiss she would be sure to remember. By the time Felipe grunted to get their attention, Eric had his wife-to-be swaying on her feet, much to Felipe's dismay. With another grunt of disapproval, the King of Nevada hurried the Queen of Oklahoma into the limousine.

When Eric returned to the office, Pam just about jumped on him.

"What have you done, Eric? You aren't going to marry that bitch, are you?"

He put his arm around her shoulder and guided her into a chair. Then he poured two glasses of Royalty Blended. That prick de Castro never had any intention of staying for a drink. He just wanted to yank his chain. Eric shook his head.

Sighing, he swirled the blood in his glass. "Yes, Pam, I'm going to marry her. I have no choice." He turned his head to look at her and smirked. "But I do have a plan, and you need to do exactly as I say. I'm not in the best situation right now, but I've been in worse. I need to buy some time."

Pam started to smile and then stopped. "Do we get to kill anyone with this plan, like creepy Felipe or pushy Freyda?"

Eric flashed Pam his trademark smile, his fangs out and tingling at the thought of killing. "I think it's safe to say heads are going to roll, Pam. Bowling, anyone?"

Then they finished that bottle of Royalty Blending, going over his plan. It wasn't perfect. He hoped the flaws weren't fatal. It was close to dawn before they returned to Eric's house.

Two Nights Later

It wasn't the best night to fly, with the moon so huge and bright he could easily be spotted, but he flew up from Shreveport anyway. He was adept enough to keep out of sight. He loved to fly, savoring the clean, cool night air and the freedom beneath the stars. Knowing it would be his last visit to Bon Temps, he felt a bit like a condemned man having his last taste of freedom. It was only right he say goodbye before he donned the shackles of Oklahoma.

Eric knew he really couldn't trust Felipe or Freyda when it came to Sookie. How long would it be before DeCastro decided he needed a telepath at court? Even Freyda might turn on him and force Sookie to her court. They'd use her, torture her, and make him watch, all while he was powerless to do anything about it. That's why it was imperative he put his own plans into place. Eric just needed a little more time to secure his position before they turned on him, and turn on him they would. It was the way of the vampire. He wasn't deluding himself about that. Right now he just needed to fulfill his end of the bargain, and deter them from breaking theirs until he was ready.

Eric stopped at the shifter's place first. It was a typical night, one he had seen many times while waiting for Sookie to finish work. Her car was parked out back as usual, and the restaurant was full of patrons. It would be a busy night for the cooks, servers, and bartenders, too busy for anyone to notice a lone vampire hovering in the trees. He watched for her through the large, front windows. Remembering it would be his last glimpse of her, his mental control faltered, and he thought about life without her. The loneliness. Long nights with nothing to look forward to. Maybe they could run away together, hide from Freyda and Felipe, find sanctuary somewhere. Would she go with him? Leave Bon Temps forever? He shook his head and brought his emotions under control. Too late for running, and he wouldn't ask that of her. He knew what the answer would be.

He saw the swing of her blonde ponytail first, before she flashed that brilliant smile at her customers, writing their order on her little pad. His wife. His only wife, pledged with their sacred ceremonial knife. He would never utter any words that said otherwise. Freyda would probably make him pay for that someday. But he would never love another. Even though he couldn't tell her that, he knew the truth of it in his heart, and it would become his own private refuge as he played consort to the Queen of Oklahoma.

Eric stayed longer than he should have, and yet not long enough. He fought the urge to stay until closing, tempted to talk to her one last time. That conversation would only bring more grief to an already difficult situation. He dared not risk a confrontation with Sookie. There were spies watching him. Most of all, he didn't want to leave things ugly with Sookie. They had enough of that already.

Even though his heart beat no longer, his chest tightened as he watched her through the window. Would she miss him when he was gone, or move right along to the shifter? She barely acknowledged their marriage without a qualifying statement. No, leaving like this was best. One last, long look to memorize the sweep of her silky hair, the curve of her generous breasts, her sweet little hands that had touched his body with love and lust. He closed his eyes and remembered how his big hands fit around her smooth round hips and ass as she stretched out naked on top of him. The pain in his chest sharpened. He looked longingly at the long line of her neck. He wouldn't let himself think about what it felt like to press his fangs into her skin, to drink deeply from her while he was inside her. No, he'd save that memory for a cold night in Oklahoma.

He forced himself away from Merlottes and back into the sky.

Eric came upon Sookie's house on Hummingbird Lane the way he always did, with a slow turn around Compton's property and then through the woods behind Sookie's house. The moon was so bright, it almost seemed like...daylight. He circled around the forest to glen and back, enjoying the brightness of the sky in the quiet night. He would miss this when he left Louisiana. Such moments of solitude would be few and far between as part of the queen's court.

He found his tree, the one he had always used when he wanted to watch what was going on at Sookie's house. From this vantage point, he could see the path from Compton's property and keep watch over the house and driveway. He smiled when he noticed that the gravel looked as good as the day he had it installed. He had made her happy then.

Pam would be calling Amelia soon after he left for Oklahoma to have the property warded again, and to encourage Sookie to rescind any invitations. Between Pam, Bubba and Compton, he hoped that would be enough protection, at least for a while. Eric looked around for the last time. He had sat on this very branch so many times over the years. He dug into his pocket, his lips curling into a little smile.

A while later, he let himself into the house. Her scent was everywhere, rich and fragrant, drawing him in, scrambling his thoughts, eating at his resolve to finish this. Too many memories. It would be dangerous to stay here long. He paused in the living room, the fireplace reminding him of the curse that brought them together. Eric could still smell his blood on the rug and feel Sookie's arms around him as she tended him. How they had talked back then. He retreated down the hall.

It was worse in the bedroom. Her scent was strongest there, and it mixed with traces of his scent in the bed, on the blanket, between the sheets, and on the pillow where she rested her head at night. He inhaled deeply. He never wanted to forget their scent. He sat down on the bed facing the bathroom. He looked inside quickly, but couldn't make himself go in there. The memories in that room might just kill him.

He took one more look around the bedroom, memorizing its every detail, filling his nose again with their scent. He sat there a while before he removed the letter from his pocket. He fluffed her pillow and placed the envelope there, where she would be sure to see it when she got home from work.

He stopped himself from imagining her reading it.

It was done.

One last trip through the kitchen and he was gone.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sookie

Sookie yawned and rubbed her eyes, trying to keep them open. At least there wasn't much traffic on the road this time of night. Merlotte's had been so busy, she was lucky she got a quick restroom break. Tips were good, though. Her swollen feet felt too big for her shoes, and she wondered if a bra could cut off circulation to her nether regions. Both the shoes and bra were coming off as soon as she walked through the door.

The car hit a rough patch on the road and the vibrations jarred her overworked muscles. Normally, she wouldn't be so tired after a busy shift, but she really pushed herself earlier. Being busy kept her from thinking about the ongoing silence from Shreveport. Not a word since Eric left her that night at Alcide's. He called this a marriage? A marriage of convenience to suit Eric's purposes, it seemed. Sookie's idea of marriage didn't include long, lonely nights and silence. What little was left of her relationship with Eric was careening toward the rocks, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Sucking in a big breath, she let it out with a sigh. That dull ache in her chest was back, along with that little voice in her head reminding her that she had probably lost him for good that night at Alcide's.

He wasn't going to call. She felt it in her bones, and she thanked all the shepherds of Judea she was too tired to worry about it.

The full moon lit the walkway from the driveway to the back door, and she looked to the sky. Eric loved to fly on a night like this, when the full moon illuminated everything and it was almost like daylight. He would sometimes take her out on a night like this, his strong arms around her and his soft laughter tickling at her ear. But that was back when they had fun together, before the fairies abducted her and Appius came to town. Before they were "married". A light breeze picked up and Sookie noticed it. The slight smell of vampire. Her eyes darted around the property. Was he here? She shook her head. Probably just Bill checking things out before she got home from work, as she knew he did most nights when he was in Bon Temps.

That vampire smell tickled her nose again, and she hurried to the door. Butterflies danced in her stomach. What if Eric was inside waiting for her? It would be just the kind of night he would fly from Shreveport to see her. She pushed the door open, expecting to see him at the table. He wasn't there.

A quick look through the house and those butterflies died inside. No Eric. How could she be so silly to think he'd come here? She laughed at herself as she locked the back door behind her. Too tired to think clearly, that was for sure. A quick shower, comfy pajamas, a cup of tea and a chapter or two of that new mystery novel from the library sounded like heaven. Sookie stripped off her Merlotte's shirt as she walked to the bedroom, unable to shake the feeling that Eric had been there.

Eric would never understand why she used the cluviel dor to save Sam, and it was just another thing she could put on their list of differences. She never doubted that saving Sam was exactly what the cluviel dor was made for. There was never any question whether she did the right thing. If Eric couldn't accept that, then he really didn't understand her at all. Sookie tossed her shirt into the laundry basket in the corner of her bedroom. Its contents spilled over onto the floor, and she put laundry on her mental list of chores for tomorrow.

Sookie turned on the light in the bathroom and started the shower, running her hand under the water, waiting for it to come to temperature. Next went the elastic that tied her hair into a ponytail. She fluffed her hair with her fingers, then unzipped her shorts and stepped out of them, more dirty laundry for her overflowing basket.

One step and she saw it, illuminated by the light spilling from the bathroom. All elegant and ominous on her pillow. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't move. Her throat felt like sandpaper, her legs like cement. She didn't have to see the writing to know who left it. Her instincts were right, he had been here earlier.

Coward.

Angry tears welled up in her eyes as she moved into the bedroom, closer to the letter. It lay there on the pillow, taunting her. Did she even want to read it? What was the point? She knew what it was going to say. No one left a letter with good news. It would keep until she was good and ready. She flung her shorts into the laundry basket and stomped back into the bathroom, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling.

After a long shower and a good cry, she completed her nightly ritual, moisturizing and putting on her pajamas. Sookie took her time, and only when she was ready did she pick up the letter. Simply addressed with an S and closed with a wax seal she had never seen before, she turned it over in her hand, lifting it to her nose to smell his scent on the paper. Did she want to read it, guaranteeing a night of little sleep? Would there ever be a good time for such a thing? She felt the rise of tears again. Yes, getting this over with was best. She'd get all her tears out and move on, that's what she would do. Straightening her spine, letter in hand, she went to the kitchen.

Placing the letter on the kitchen table, she filled the tea kettle with water and stood at the stove. The water seemed to take forever to boil, but it gave her time to prepare. The longer Eric had waited to talk to her about Freyda, the more she suspected he would be going to Oklahoma. She knew this was coming, so no sense in freaking out about it. She could live without Eric or any of the vamps for that matter. If she could survive Neave and Lochlan, she could get through this. She repeated this mantra to herself over and over again as her eyes filled with tears.

When she could dunk the tea bag no longer, she placed the cup on the kitchen table. At the last minute, she grabbed the box of tissues from the counter. Probably going to need those. Once everything was in place, she sat down and examined the wax seal. It looked like a crest of some sort. Taking a sip of tea, she slipped her finger under the wax disc, breaking the seal. Sookie breathed deep as she slipped the contents from the envelope.

Inside was a delicate piece of parchment folded in half. Once out of the envelope, she set both down on the table and drank more tea. Then she picked up the note, her heart lurching as she saw his distinctive handwriting. Her hand started to shake. She laid the letter flat on the table, composed herself and started to read.

By the time you read this, I will be on my way to Oklahoma. My maker's agreement is binding, his death irrelevant. There is no longer anything in this world that can change that.

I have resigned as Sheriff, and Pam is now in charge of Area Five. Go to her if you need anything. Your relationship with Pam need not end with my leaving.

Cataliades will be contacting you regarding the disbursement of an account set up for you. Your gracious acceptance of this small token would ease my mind.

My dear and still angelic Sookie, this is not what I wanted. Given the chance, I would have kept you by my side. Always. Stay safe, and may you someday find your heart's desire as I have found mine with you. Until we meet again, all my love, Eric.

Her breath caught in her throat or maybe the sudden lack of oxygen was due to her own hand covering her mouth, having traveled there while she read his note. She looked at the paper again, the words sinking like stones in her belly. He was gone, truly gone. In spite of suspecting what the note said, her heart still hurt. She stopped reading for a minute and sipped her tea, seeking to sooth the hole inside her. A swirl of emotions whipped up from her depths like a sudden storm. Crying in the shower had just been a prelude to the real pain, a potent mix of emotions—anger, sadness, relief, remorse.

Anger at Appius for his death-bed contract designed to forever screw with their happiness. Anger toward Eric for not fighting harder for her against Felipe de Castro and Freyda. Sadness and relief that she finally had her answers. Eric chose someone else. She read the letter again, hoping it would feed her anger and drown out the sadness, totally ignoring that tiny voice that suggested she could have made more of an effort to talk this out with him. She felt raw, exposed, and hurt to the bottom of her soul.

She sat at that kitchen table for a long time, unable to force herself up, letting the truth of it drag those swirling emotions down, until all she felt was numb and grateful no one else saw her pain at that moment.

Sleep didn't come for hours. The bed was too hot, too cold, too permanently empty. It was official. Eric wouldn't be calling or coming over. Ever again. He was gone. Off to marry someone else. She finally had her answer.

Sookie tossed and turned, eventually falling into a fitful sleep close to dawn. Waking up around noon, she spent the rest of the day alone, working through the list of usual chores and others that she added to keep her busy. She would not let herself fall apart because of Eric. Hadn't she anticipated this anyway? She attacked her chores, scrubbing and cleaning, until her hands were red, and her back was sore. Whenever she felt the tears coming, she would stop read Eric's letter until finally it made her angry instead of sad. What about their marriage? Were they divorced now? More waves of anger washed over her. Was the money a divorce settlement? How could he?

Why didn't he fight for her if she was his heart's desire? A coward and a liar. That hurt the most.

~oo~

After a long hot shower, Sookie sat at the kitchen table, the letter in front of her, waiting for Bill Compton to knock on her back door. She had thought about going out and avoiding him, but she knew it would make no difference. He would just wait her out. She picked up Eric's letter from the kitchen table, put it back in its envelope and into her pocket. It wasn't something she wanted Bill or anyone else to see. It was bad enough everyone knew he dumped her for Freyda, giving Bill and others the opportunity to say, "I told you so."

She heard the soft tap on the back door at nightfall, and for a brief moment, her heart betrayed her, giving her a second of hope that it was Eric, coming back to say he was sorry, that he didn't mean to leave. Then she remembered that would never happen. Vampire rules must be followed, and he was in Oklahoma. With a sigh, she hauled her tired body to the door. As she expected, Bill and Pam stood waiting.

"Will you invite us in, Sookie?" Bill asked.

"Come in Pam, Bill," she said as she sat back down at the kitchen table. Pam stepped inside and stood quietly, while Bill came over and put his arm around her. She brushed him off, shrugging out of his hold. Who did he think he was? Just like him to think he could just pick up right where Eric left off. Well, they were both in for a rude surprise.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Bill. I've been expecting this. Didn't you all warn me about Eric? Did you come here to gloat?" Too tired to temper her words, Sookie wanted them gone, wanted all the vampires out of her life for good. "I'd offer you something to drink, but I threw it all away. I won't be entertaining any of you again."

Pam wore her favorite light blue Chanel suit, the one Sookie admired a few times in the past. She looked beautiful as ever and had an air of confidence around her that Sookie hadn't seen before.

"That may be true, Sookie, but Felipe de Castro has ordered me to put Compton in charge of your safety. Do you know what that means?"

"And why do I need protection? And you'll forgive me if I don't think much of Felipe de Castro's promises of safety."

Pam started to say something, but Bill interrupted. "Sookie, sweetheart, the king has ordered me. If I fail to keep you safe, he will punish me, and Pam."

"Oh great, so I'm forced to keep you all in my life. Wonderful. Well, you can keep watch over me from afar, Bill."

Sookie ignored the pained look on Bill's face. Why hadn't they given her a little more time before coming here? At first she wanted them to leave, but now she wasn't so sure. If she stopped being angry for just a second, she felt comforted by them being there. When Pam touched her hand, she didn't pull away.

"Sookie, you will contact me if there is any trouble of any kind. If there is so much as a hair out of place, I want to know about it. I happen to enjoy my long life, and I'm not ready for de Castro to cut it short. I want you to rescind all invitations, including ours, after we leave. Eric's too."

"That's not a problem. Are we done?"

"No Sookie, we're not done." Pam turned to Bill. "Go home Bill. You will hear from me later."

Sookie let him kiss her on the cheek and he left without a word.

"What do you want, Pam? You've delivered your message. I'll call you if I need you. I get it, really, I do. But right now, I'm so furious I could spit. Did you know he left me a note? You may think I'm silly and human and all, but it hurts. I was a fool to believe he loved me—"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Why wouldn't I, Pam? The evidence is right in his letter."

"Do you really think he went willingly Sookie?" Pam paused for a moment. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You can be so stubborn when it comes to him. You gave Compton all the breaks and forgiveness, and none for Eric. Did you love him? Don't answer me, it doesn't change a thing. He did this for all of us, only you're too headstrong to see it."

"He's only done what he's done for his own self-preservation. He's off playing newlywed while you're stuck here, worrying that Felipe is going to punish you."

"You're right. And you know what? His self-preservation is what keeps the likes of Felipe de Castro from using you, turning you against your will, fucking you, or worse. You think you know what Eric should have done? How could you? He's a thousand years old, and you're what? Twenty-eight? And yet you think you know better than him how to deal with vampire rules and politics. Think about that." Pam picked up Sookie's hand. "I get that you're hurting. He left me too. I thought—"

Sookie had never seen Pam so rattled. No, not rattled. Pam was sad. Sookie knew what that looked like, she saw it every evening in the mirror. "What did you think?"

Pam held Sookie's hand tight for a moment before letting it go. "Never mind what I thought. It doesn't matter. You should rescind all your invitations once I leave. Call me anytime, but especially if you sense any trouble. You know what I'm talking about. I'm going."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. I'm hurt and I shouldn't take it out on you. I'll rescind the invitations, and I promise to call you. "

"Maybe when you are less angry, we can talk more. I need to get back to Fangtasia, and Bill needs to get to work."

Sookie walked her to the door and startled when Pam leaned over and kissed her. Her cool lips brushed Sookie's ear as she whispered to her. "He didn't want this, you know."

Sookie felt her composure cracking, the tears that she thought she had cried out, coming back to sting her swollen eyes. "I want to believe that, I do. Good luck with Fangtasia, Sheriff."

Pam smiled for the first time that night, showing a tiny bit of fang. "I had an excellent teacher."

Then she was out the door and gone in a blur. Sookie stood at the threshold, rescinding all vampire invitations, Pam and Bill included. Then she locked up before climbing into bed for another sleepless night.

She survived those first six months, somehow. Minute by minute at first, keeping busy at work, and taking care of all the chores she hadn't had time for before. She spent more time with Tara and the babies. She still missed Eric, even though she would shoo him from her thoughts whenever something reminded her of him. The worst nights, no amount of effort could hold back the longing for him as she lay in bed, imagining his large, cool hands on her, his hair falling around her face, his smile and sense of humor, and the pleasure only he could bring. All the good things about him. Those were the nights she let the tears flow.

As long as she kept busy, Sookie found the lack of a boyfriend tolerable. She missed someone to share her life with, but she found that spending time with her coworkers and friends filled the hole in her life at least for now. It had been a quiet six months, without any drama from the supes. The vampires and werewolves stayed away, and that was all right by her. It meant she didn't have to talk to Bill or Pam, and even though she sometimes missed them, she was determined to move on. Besides Sam and the occasional customer at the bar, her contact with the supernatural world was minimal.

A good dose of time would cure her broken heart, that's what Gran would say. After receiving a mailing from a local university, Sookie saved her tips to take a writing class at the Louisiana State campus in Shreveport. At first she was nervous, but then she got into the habit of coming home from Merlotte's and doing homework until she collapsed. But her telepathy eventually made it impossible to take courses on campus. Taking a test or even listening to the professor with all those other voices in her head drove her crazy. Even though she dropped the class, she found out there were online courses she could take. Every morning she looked at the online writing program list of courses and dreamed of writing her own book some day. Her only problem was paying for it on her waitress salary.

~oo~

Sookie checked her outfit in the mirror one more time. Her appointment at Desmond Cataliades' office was in one hour, and she had better get a move on if she wanted to be on time. After double-checking her purse for her notes, she started the drive to Shreveport. For the first time in months, the smile on her face wasn't fake. She was truly happy, looking forward to starting this new chapter in her life.

The last months of relative solitude gave Sookie time to reflect on a few things in her life. Pam had been right. She had held Eric to a different standard than Bill. She didn't know if that was fair or not, but it was a fact. And she didn't always listen to Eric when she should have. Eric had been good to her in many ways, practical ways. He had taken care of her, and she fought him over it. That was wrong. Maybe if she had been more accepting of him, they could have worked this Freyda thing out together. So she had decided to accept what he was offering now, and stop fighting him for a change.

Cataliades waited for her at the door.

"So nice to see you Sookie. Please come in. My sincerest regrets, but I must run to another appointment in an hour. Perhaps we could get down to business?"

"Certainly." They took seats in the office, Cataliades behind the big desk and Sookie in front.

"I am the executor of an account Eric Northman set up in your name, to do with as you wish. The only stipulation was that all withdrawals must go through me. This is for your protection."

"What if something were to happen to you?"

"An alternate has been named and would be revealed in the event I could not perform my duties. This is standard protocol in these types of situations, when the account owner needs to be concealed."

"So I can withdraw what I need at any time, just by asking you?"

"Yes, and you may use the money as you see fit."

Sookie pulled the papers from her purse, and placed them in front of Cataliades. She didn't have to show him what she was using the money for, or why she wanted such a large amount, but her excitement got the best of her. "I'm going to need money for a computer, and the next two semesters of courses. Can you write a check in this amount and make it out to Louisiana State University?" She pointed to a figure at the bottom. "And I'll need this for the new computer as well as a high speed line into my house. You can make that one out to me."

Cataliades smiled broadly, nodding his head in approval. He reached inside his desk, pulling out a large book of checks.

It took only thirty minutes, six months of soul-searching, and a round trip to Shreveport for Sookie to have her money for school.

~oo~

Sookie completed her first semester of school, all fifteen credits, with a solid B average. Her online friends helped her get through the holidays, and she only needed a couple of tissues the night she lit the fire in the fireplace. But she let that memory come, a sad smile crossing her lips as she remembered lying there in front of the fire with Eric, back when they were just getting to know each other. She had lost him back then too.

She had just finished registering for the second semester of classes when the phone rang. She didn't recognize the number. Probably a telemarketer. "Hello?"

"Sookie, it's Pam."

She hadn't heard from Pam since that night her and Bill had visited months ago. She didn't know what to say.

"Have you forgotten me already, Sookie?"

"No, sorry Pam. You surprised me."

"Speechless? Nice to hear from you, Pam, would have worked just fine. I called because I need your help. I'm continuing the Dracula Night tradition, and I thought you could help me decorate. You were always so good at that. Maybe you could come down on Monday night when Fangtasia is closed and help me."

"I don't know, Pam. This isn't a trick or something is it?"

"No trick. I know you don't want to come to the party, and I don't think it would be safe for you anyway, but I thought you might help me." There was a silence. "I'd like to see you, Sookie."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"I can have Bill drive you down and take you home when we're done. And it will just be me and Maxwell Lee, I'll send everyone else home."

Sookie thought for a moment. She missed Pam. Eric had been right again. Pam and she were friends, and there was no reason they couldn't still be friends. She wouldn't fall apart or lose sight of her own progress with school just because Pam was in her life.

She felt a little twist in her heart as she remembered past parties and how Eric loved them. They were good memories, but that's all they were. Memories of the past, and they only had the potential to hurt her if she let them. "Ok. I'll come. I always enjoyed Dracula Night."

She could practically hear Pam's smile through the phone. "Excellent. I'll speak with Bill. Thank you, Sookie."

Sookie hung up the phone and so began her reentry into the vampire world.


	3. Chapter Three

Eric

One year later

Eric inspected the disheveled vampires before him, their clothes bloody and torn, eyes filled with excitement after their training session. He searched their faces, looking for signs of their loyalty to him and their queen. Spies from the other territories were among them, he was sure of it. Knowing who they were and how to use them was a strategy he kept to himself.

A swell of pride rose in his chest as he assessed his team after six months training. Preparing them to fight gave him his only pleasure. He loved to spar with them, teaching them how to use their weapons and speed to kill, while he imagined putting Felipe de Castro in an ashen pile at his feet. The occasional flashes of his past made him wonder if Oklahoma was turning him into Appius Livius Ocella. He pushed those thoughts away, because there was no time to indulge in anything but preparing for the next phase of his plan to return to Louisiana and the life he left behind.

Freyda's Force, she called them. He spent his first six months in Oklahoma selecting them, many of them turned and recommended by Freyda. Some of those vampires, he knew, spied on him for their maker. Only time would reveal the others. With Felipe de Castro controlling all the territories around them, Oklahoma and Texas were vulnerable. Felipe had spies, no doubt inside Freyda's court. So did Stan Davis And they weren't the only ones. Russell Edgington had been suspiciously quiet.

He met a few times a week with Freyda. She had proved to be an astute strategist, willing to learn from him and he had grown to appreciate that part of her. In many ways, she reminded him of himself, in those early days in Shreveport. Eric shook his head, thinking back. He had toyed with the idea of being Sophia-Anne's successor, until he came to his senses. And yet here he was, consort to a queen, thanks to his maker. He felt a whole new flare of anger towards Felipe's part in this. His alliance with Freyda was a sham. Even she knew it. If she had been more evenly matched against de Castro, he would have talked her into taking his territories. Eric snorted and shook his head again. No one knew how the dominoes would fall, or who would topple whom.

Eric stood off to the side while he waited for the vampires to finish stowing their training weapons. Glancing around the room he looked for his assistant. He spotted Robert to his left, pacing in small circles, instead of the usual down-time stance. Something was up. A tingle of excitement shot up his spine. An emergency just might get him out of his upcoming obligation.

He moved to the center of the room, and the vampires hurried into orderly rows. When the last vampire stepped into place Eric began the ritual that closed every training session.

"Kneel and state your allegiance to your queen."

The vampires dropped to their knees and spoke the oath of fealty to the Queen of Oklahoma, all thirty sounding like a single voice. Eric focused on a single vampire who caught his eye. The dark-haired vampire's eye twitched and wandered as he recited the words. He'd keep an eye on that one. When they finished, Eric raised his hand, signaling permission to stand.

"I will be pleased to report your hard work and dedication to your Queen. We will reconvene in three nights to continue training. You may leave the grounds with the captain's approval. You are dismissed."

The vampires waited until Eric exited the room with Robert following behind. It was a short walk through the tunnels under Freyda's compound to the sanctuary Eric had built for himself. His wife had kept her part of the marriage contract by letting him choose his own quarters within the estate. So he made himself a secure apartment, a bunker really, near the training center, complete with multiple escape routes. No one was allowed in his room, except for Robert, and then only with Eric's permission. Even Freyda was locked out, and she never bothered to test him on that.

The only vampire he could trust in Oklahoma accompanied him into his sanctuary. Eric had selected his new child carefully, choosing a brilliant technologist from the local university. He had been on his best behavior with Freyda, and as a consequence, it didn't take much to convince her of the college student's worth and gain permission to turn him. She had rarely said no to him in the last year. Robert had been eager to leave his world behind, a world where he was viewed as a freak for being too smart. A little smile played across Eric's lips. Of course, Freyda knew only of Robert's secretarial skills and had little knowledge of all of his assets. Eric had given her no reason to doubt his loyalty, and she responded by giving him plenty of freedom to do as he wished.

He scouted the bars near the local university, looking for someone with the skills to build a secure, untraceable network that would allow him to communicate outside the compound without Freyda's knowledge. It didn't take long to find Robert, a student with a double degree in networking and mathematics and a non-existent social life. Eric took care of that, taking Robert gradually in the vampire world where he was valued as Eric's human pet. Robert jumped at the chance for a permanent place in this new life and a permanent connection to Eric.

Once inside Eric's apartment, Robert went to the small sink and ran the water for a while, soaking a washcloth in the warm water. He handed the towel to Eric.

"What am I looking at the next few nights?" Eric asked as he wiped the blood from his face and hands.

"Saturday night is the Queen's ball in honor of your one year anniversary. Your tuxedo has been cleaned, pressed and placed in your closet. I've taken the liberty of purchasing a gift for your wife to celebrate the occasion. A reproduction of the Philip Burne-Jones painting entitled the "The Vampire."

"A reproduction for our queen?" Eric said with an exaggerated eye roll.

Robert laughed at Eric's expression. "The original is long gone. I've had the reproduction framed in a very expensive gold frame. I think she'll love it. It reminds me her."

"I am familiar with that painting, and I will not be responsible for you if she ever hears you say that," Eric said with a smile, throwing the towel onto a pile of laundry near the door.

"When you are around, she's not paying attention to me."

"Consider yourself lucky then. What else?"

"After the ball, you will spend the following twenty four hours ... satisfying your conjugal obligations." He paused and Eric wondered what he was waiting for. What was there to say? Talking about having sex with her invariably led to thinking about sex with Sookie, and that was the last thing he needed right now.

Robert sighed and continued. "The reports we discussed earlier are in the briefcase on your desk, although I'm not quite sure what you want them for."

Eric smirked and pulled out the reports, shuffling through the pages. "You've made the changes?"

"Yes, coupled with the slight changes in the six month report, our intelligence now shows that Felipe de Castro is building an army, along with making unspecified business deals with Stan Davis. Explain to me again why you are doing that? I thought Stan was on our side."

"I want Freyda to distrust Felipe. Allowing her to discover his indiscretions on her own will be more effective than if I tell her these things. If I know Freyda, she will eventually give me permission to do something about it. She might question my motives if I just…how do you say, tattle on him?" Eric settled into his office chair and put his legs up on the desk.

"What if she checks the reports?" Robert asked as he sat in the chair across from him.

"She won't, but on the outside chance she does, you might want to brush up on your acting skills. You'll have to pretend to be...incompetent and hope she believes you."

Eric laughed as Robert turned a light shade of green. "Now what had you agitated earlier?"

"When I laid out your weapons, this envelope was in the case under the swords." Robert handed a long white envelope without any markings on it to Eric.

Eric turned it over in his hands, resisting the urge to rip it open. He knew what it was, and who had sent it. The fact the sender was able to get into the secure training area and place it with his weapons was a mystery he would solve soon. He placed it on the desk in front of him and returned to questioning Robert.

"My network is ready?"

"Almost. There are a few more tweaks, and then I need to do some penetration testing, but it's very close."

"Can it be ready when I return?"

"As long as I can stay down here and work. If you need me with you, I won't be able to do it."

Eric laughed hard. "You are a very competent assistant, Robert, even more than that, but I think I can handle Freyda on my own. You'll remain here. But I will caution you, I think we may have an unwanted guest among us. Be careful."

"I'll be careful. No one will even know I'm down here."

"Good. I would be very unhappy if anything happened to you." Eric set his feet on the floor and leaned forward. The boy was not only an asset, he was a friend, his only friend when he had none in Oklahoma. Eric stood and came around from behind the desk to stand next to his young assistant. His enemies would go after Robert while he was occupied with Freyda. He couldn't let that happen. With a quick movement, he brushed Robert's long hair from his face and lightly touched his cheek, before dropping his hand to Robert's shoulder. "Stay inside my room. Do not leave until I return. Drink from the blood bags in cold storage if you need nourishment. I'd rather you stay safe."

"Yes, Sir. I'll stay here. Don't worry about me."

Eric nodded and ignored Robert twisting his hands in his lap. He had every right to be nervous. Bending down and lifting the corner of the rug beneath his desk, he found the groove in the stone floor with his fingers. The piece of flagstone came up easily in his hands, exposing the safe he had hidden there under the desk. With a quick twist of the combination, he opened it and placed the white envelope inside.

He locked the safe, stood and put his hand back on Robert's shoulder. "Let's go feed. Drink deep. You'll need it."

And as they made their way to the area housing the willing donors, he tried not to think of the sweetest tasting blood from the blonde with the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen.

Two days later

Eric entered his room and went straight to the shower, even though no amount of washing would erase what he had done with Freyda. His visits with her, especially an extended one, usually resulted in a painful longing for Sookie. Memories he couldn't stop came at him, one after another. Beautiful, painful memories. He felt like he was drowning.

The hot water should have soothed him, but he could still smell Freyda's scent on him. He lathered up again, scrubbing his body, everywhere she had touched him. He could still smell her. Maybe if he washed his hair again it would go away. Eric grabbed the shampoo.

When her scent was finally gone from his nose, he stepped out of the shower but left the water running. Eric reached into the medicine cabinet, retrieved a soap box from the top shelf and stepped back into the shower.

Eric lathered his hands with the soap, rubbing the bar between his hands, filling the shower with its fragrance. When he ran his hands over his face, he breathed in again, closing his eyes. Her scent, Sookie's scent, rocked him on his heels. He leaned against the shower wall to steady himself. There was no stopping the memories now. He lathered his hands again and set the soap aside, away from the force of the water. It was his only souvenir of his time with Sookie, pilfered from her bathroom weeks before he left Louisiana.

He closed his eyes and sunk into the memories of her, and with her scent all around him, his mind played tricks on him. Made him think of his soapy hands running over her wet body, washing every inch of her until he was so hard he thought he might explode. He ran through that scene over and over in his mind. Even if he lived another thousand years, he would never forget that night and the feel of her body in his hands. Their first time together. How she had looked at him, responded to his body against hers. He moved his hand lower.

His groin tightened and he squeezed his eyes closed, imagining the hand on his cock was not his own. Her small hands washing him everywhere. His ass. His cock. His balls. Touching him with her loving, gentle hands. It was her teeth scraping and pinching his nipple as she stroked and caressed him. Pleasure sparked and caught fire, burning him from the inside out. His hand moved faster, his moaning louder. He twisted his hand, up, over the tip, dreaming of sliding through her slick folds before he entered her. His gracious plenty, she had called his cock. It twitched and strained in his hand. He stroked harder. Watch me, his voice whispered before he made her lovely mound glisten with his tongue and her body shudder. His fangs ran down as he sunk into the memory of piercing her lovely skin and the taste of her sweetness, and he came with a prolonged groan, leaving his mark on the shower wall.

He opened his eyes. He was alone.

The memories ripped opened his wounds, and his eyes stung with unwelcome tears. He couldn't stop, no, didn't want to stop their trails as they streamed down his face, falling for what he had lost. Here, safe in the privacy of his shower where no one would ever see his broken heart, his tears were his homage to her. And on this day after his unsavory marriage obligations, these deep thoughts reinforced his silent pledge to keep her safe and someday return to her.

Many minutes later he turned off the faucet, collecting the soap and gently placing it back in its container. He inhaled it again before closing the box and returning it to the medicine cabinet. His composure once again intact, he dressed and went to his office.

Robert sat in his usual chair. "Welcome back. How was it?"

Eric raised his eyebrows. If anyone else had asked him that question, he might kill them on the spot, but he knew Robert asked with genuine concern. He was aware of what Eric had done, and what he had lost.

"It's over, at least for a year. Is the network ready?"

"Yes, I completed my testing just before dawn. No one will detect anything coming in or out on these lines," Robert said with a confident tone. "You're good to go. Just log on using the VPN. Select the connection labeled "loopback". If anyone were to look at your computer, which is a very long shot, they would just think it's a testing protocol."

Eric nodded. "Excellent. I'm going to give it a try this evening. I will call you if there are any problems."

"Awesome. Let me know if you get any error messages. If you could write them down, I'll be able to correct them," Robert said as he rose from his chair. Eric turned on the laptop sitting on his desk, focusing on the screen. He felt, rather than saw, Robert moving toward the door.

"Eric?"

He looked up from the computer at his newest child.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're back. If there's anything I can do—"

"Thank you, Robert. That will be all. I'll let you know if I have any problems. What I really need right now is time to myself."

"Goodnight then," Robert said before he opened the door and locked Eric into his secure apartment alone.

Once Robert left, Eric lifted the rug and retrieved the white envelope from the safe. It was from Cataliades, his trusted informant on the outside. He slid the letter opener under the flap, cutting it open with care. He extracted the paper inside and folded it open on his desk.

The letterhead simply said "Louisiana State University Online Course Registration" with an official seal in the corner. Another paper had a logon name and password.

He stared at the paper for what seemed like an eternity. Sookie. She was taking else would Cataliades send this? Eric looked at the clock. It was just after midnight. Would she be online? Maybe she just got home from work. Could it be this easy? Was he ready for this?

Of course he was. His fingers hit the keyboard and he logged onto his secure network. Opening a browser, he logged into the course and waited, not exactly sure what to do next.

He saw a folder labeled "Introduce Yourself" and opened it, checking down the list of postings for a familiar name. Eric moved closer to the computer when he saw SStackhouse had already posted her introduction. He moved the mouse over it and clicked.

Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. This is my second online English course. I love to read and I'm looking forward to discussing the books listed on the syllabus—I'm not familiar with urban fantasy. Glad to meet y'all.

The little dot next to her name in the "Online Now" window glowed green. No one else from the class was online Just him and Sookie. He rubbed his hand across his mouth and caught a hint of her soap on his hands. He leaned in and found the chat window.

RPinsetter: Hello?

SStackhouse: Hi!

Eric's eyes went wide and a smile broke out on his face. He imagined her on the other end of this connection, sitting at her computer. She wore one of his t-shirts, and her hair was wet, having just showered after getting home from the shifter's bar. He moved forward and took the mouse in his hand, clicking in the box before he typed.

RPinsetter: Guess I'm not the only night owl in this class. I'm Rick.

SStackhouse: Hi, I'm Sookie. Are you in this class? I guess that's a stupid question. Getting started online is sometimes awkward, isn't it?

RPinsetter: Not a stupid question. And yes, very awkward. I've been sitting here looking at the screen wondering what I'm supposed to do. I was hoping you'd take pity on me. Help me?

SStackhouse: I'd be happy to give it a try. First online class?

RPinsetter: Yes and I'm lost. This is all new to me.

SStackhouse: The professor uploaded a syllabus. See where it says Course Materials in the upper left? Click there.

Eric looked around the screen and saw the tab at the top of the screen.

RPinsetter: Yes, I see it. Thank you. This isn't your first time is it?

SStackhouse: No, I've taken a few courses. You'll get the hang of it.

RPinsetter: I hope so.

He thought for a moment.

RPinsetter: So my fellow night owl and angel of mercy, why are you up so late?

SStackhouse: Just got home from work. You?

RPinsetter: Same here.

SStackhouse: It is very late, isn't it? I should get going. I have an early morning tomorrow.

RPinsetter: Nice talking to you Sookie. I'm sure I'll see you again.

SStackhouse: Goodnight Rick! ttys.

The green light next to her name went out, and Eric logged out too, disconnecting his secure line. He could barely think straight. He shifted in his seat, surprised to find a stiff cock in his jeans from a few lines of online banter. He felt like a great weight had been lifted from him, like he was flying again, free. It had been a year. Eric ran his hand down his face, trying to remove the smile from his lips before someone saw it and wondered why he was so happy.

Yes, this was going to be very dangerous. He couldn't wait for class to begin.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Sookie

Sookie hurried through her day-off cleaning routine, scrubbing the bathroom, mopping the kitchen floor and washing two loads of laundry in record time. She pulled a towel from the laundry basket, gave it a good snap and folded it. Although tempted to sit down and read, she had promised herself she would finish her housework first. After a quick lunch, she'd have a perfect afternoon of reading in the sun.

An hour later, Sookie settled into her lawn chair, opened her book and started reading, stopping at each chapter to take some notes. An e-reader might have made the note-taking part easier, but she'd heard they weren't great for reading outside, and that settled that. Good old pen and paper worked just fine in the sun.

Hours later, Sookie closed the book and sighed. Why couldn't there be happy endings like that in real life? She folded the lawn chair, grabbed her towel and headed inside to make dinner. Then it was homework, and thinking of homework and her class made Sookie think about Rick.

They talked almost every night. Usually starting with small talk about the latest reading assignment, it wasn't long before their conversations turned to more personal things—work, friends, why she was going to school. He kept her busy answering questions; she never had a chance to ask him anything. What did he do for living? He never talked about family, friends, or a wife. For some reason, that made her sad.

After dinner and a long hot shower, Sookie sat at the kitchen table, laptop in front of her and her notes stacked in orderly piles on the table. Four other students from class were online already and it wasn't long before everyone joined in the discussion. Sookie smiled as she pawed through her notes, looking for little details to add. She loved the research part of her class and it was what had drawn her to get her degree in library science. Somehow her dream job in a library didn't seem so far away anymore. With only two more years left of classes to get her undergraduate degree, the light of the future burned beyond Merlotte's for the first time.

Her online classmates logged off shortly before midnight. Sookie caught up on reading other posts, her eyes wandering every few seconds down to Rick's name and then to the clock. He was usually online before this. Where was he? She had an early shift in the morning at Merlotte's and she was just about to give up and go to bed when she heard the ping. There was no stopping the butterflies that seemed to wake up in her belly.

RPinsetter: Sookie?

SStackhouse: Hi! Is everything okay?

RPinsetter: Yes, I had to work late. I didn't think you'd still be here.

SStackhouse: You just caught me. What kind of work do you do? I've been meaning to ask.

Sookie stared at the screen waiting for an answer for what seemed to be a long time.

RPinsetter: I'm a management consultant. Did you finish the book?

SStackhouse: Yes! Did you?

RPinsetter: I did. I liked it, although I still don't get the girl.

SStackhouse: lol…I had a feeling you were going to say that. What didn't you get?

RPinsetter: Ok, the guy she's in love with can turn into a beast that can't be killed. He's been around for thousands of years, has powers they haven't even covered, and yet the woman thinks she knows best and wants to do everything her way.

SStackhouse: And your point? :)

RPinsetter: Very funny Sookie. He's powerful, old, and smart. Why doesn't she trust him and let him help her?

SStackhouse: LOL. Sounds like something my old boyfriend would say.

RPinsetter: Ah, so you do date! You sidestepped that question the other night.

SStackhouse: Yes-

SStackhouse: I date.

She didn't think he needed to know that it had been a long time since she had dated. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was that no one had asked her, and she wasn't interested in anyone.

Once Eric left, all the supes stayed away and she wondered what he had said to them to make that happen. She barely saw Bill or Pam. From time to time, Bill stopped by the house, but he never came in. She saw Pam once a year when she helped her with the Dracula Night Party and the only shifter she ever saw was Sam. If there were any fairies left, they stayed away too.

It was still too hard to date normal guys, with their thoughts louder than ever in her head now that the hum of the supes was gone. She still had plenty of interaction with people during the day and her classes. She didn't lack for online friends and didn't need to date.

RPinsetter: Bad breakup?

SStackhouse: Something like that. And aren't all break-ups bad? It was a long time ago anyway and I'm over it.

RPinsetter: What happened? If you don't mind me asking.

SStackhouse: He moved away and married someone else.

RPinsetter: Oh. You loved him?

Yes, she had loved him. Probably still loved him, judging by the hole in her heart.

SStackhouse: I thought I did.

RPinsetter: Sorry. Didn't mean to dig up bad memories. I should let you go get some sleep. I wanted you to know that I'm going to be traveling for work, so I won't be around for a few nights—just in case you get to wondering where I am. It's not because I'm avoiding you or haven't done my homework ;)

SStackhouse: Ok. Thanks for letting me know. I would have been wondering where you were.

RPinsetter: Would it offend you if I said I liked that you would notice I was gone?

SStackhouse:S: No, it doesn't offend me at all. I'm going to miss our chats.

RPinsetter: Me too. I'll be back before you know it. Are you working tomorrow?

SStackhouse: Yes, the early shift. I should get to bed.

RPinsetter: Sweet dreams .

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard. She didn't want to say goodbye. Not even goodnight. It didn't seem right for some reason.

SStackhouse: Be safe. I'll see you when you get back :)

Sookie shut down her computer, locked up and went to bed. Closing her eyes, her brain just wouldn't stop and her thoughts darted around, pricking her with memories of work and school and Rick. As she lay there in her bed, taking deep breaths to relax, those pinball thoughts in her head slowed and landed right on Eric Northman. She should have told him to be safe too, before he went to Oklahoma. It was dangerous, and she just let him go. No one had heard from him since he left, not even Pam.

Sookie curled onto her side and pulled the blanket up around her. She closed her eyes and felt his strong arms around her and his cool body pressed against hers in the only way they fit comfortably in the bed. From the deep recesses of her mind, in that place she had stored all her memories of him, Sookie let the memories come, and her mind was filled only with Eric Northman.

Those last words to Rick stuck in her head. Why hadn't she said goodbye to Eric? Even though it didn't mean anything now, Sookie whispered a prayer into the quiet bedroom. Be safe Eric. A warm wave of emotion filled her heart and crashed through her body. Sookie gasped as something deep inside her came into life. Tears fell as the old bond flared open and the almost-forgotten hum of his life spread through her. If only there was some way to grab it, but the feeling lasted but a few seconds and then faded, leaving behind a profound sense of peace.

The feeling was gone so quickly, Sookie wondered if she had dreamed it. For one brief moment they were connected again, and it was the most glorious sensation. She wanted that feeling back. Had he felt her too? Why did that possibility scare her?

It had to be a crazy fluke. Something brought on by the decreasing levels of vampire blood in her system, right? After all, she hadn't had any vampire blood in over a year. How much of his blood even remained in her? What would make her feel him now? Was something wrong? She fluffed her pillow, giving it a few good punches before laying her head back down. Eric Northman could take care of himself. There would be no reason for him to call to her the "vampire way." Yes, it had to be an aberration, a freak mistake of nature. But as much as her mind wanted to fight it, there was no denying that her heart had sprung to life again when she felt his life force flare inside her.

~0~

The next morning, Sookie grabbed her purse, car keys, and threw her coffee cup in the sink as she ran out the door, already ten minutes late for her opening shift at Merlotte's. On her way to the restaurant, she made a mental list of things to do once she got to work while trying to stay on the road. Good thing the Bon Temps police were probably still at the donut shop, filling up on free coffee.

She slammed on the brakes, swerving onto the gravel shoulder when she saw the fire company sawhorses blocking the entrance to the parking lot. Emergency vehicles lined the road, forcing her to park about a half mile away. Her nose burned from the smell as she walked to the restaurant, running as she got closer. NO! This couldn't be happening. She spun around. Sam. Where was Sam? That same sense of foreboding she had last night closed off her throat as she watched two fire trucks spraying water on what little was left of Merlotte's.

Wisps of smoke and steam rose from the bits of charred foundation and remaining stoves and freezers now black with soot. A fireman grabbed her by the shoulders, keeping her from getting too close. Tears filled her eyes as she covered her mouth to keep from breathing in the smoke. Merlotte's couldn't be gone. Where was Sam? She tried to pull away from the hands holding her, but he wouldn't let go. She searched the crowd in front of her, mostly firemen. Why were the police here? Then she saw the trailer.

The fire had twisted the metal walls of the trailer and anything that wasn't metal smoldered in the spray of water being put down by the firemen. The windows of the trailer had been smashed and all that was left was a hollow metal shell. A cry rose in her throat and tears fell, as she scanned the crowd for Sam.

"Take it easy, Miss. I can't let you get any closer."

Sookie looked up at the man holding her by the shoulders. He wore a fireman's uniform, with the name of the neighboring town, Clarice, across his chest and on his helmet. "Sam Merlotte.. Where is he? He got out, right?"

"Yes, he's over there." The fireman pointed to a line of trees at the far end of the parking lot. Sam sat with a blanket around him, Holly next to him and a whole slew of strangers milling about. Sookie made a harsh sound in her throat as her tears kept falling, pushing away from the fireman to run to Sam. She flung her arms around him, holding him tight.

"Sam! Are you all right?"

"Calm down, Sookie, before you make yourself sick. I'm okay." His arms tightened around her.

"I didn't see you anywhere, I —" She swiped her hand across her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked Sam over from top to bottom.

"I'm fine, Sookie. Physically, anyway. The bar was pretty much gone by the time I got home last night."

"Where were you?"

Sam hesitated and looked at the smoldering remains. The firemen were starting to roll up their hoses. "I had a date. The bar was engulfed by the time I got home."

Sam had lost his job, his home, everything. She couldn't imagine it and felt her eyes fill again. "You'll need a place to stay. I've got a room for you until you get back on your feet."

"Nah, I'm good. There's an open apartment in town. That'll do me just fine, but thanks for the offer."

"In case you change your mind, there will always be a place for you to stay at my house."

They sat there the rest of the afternoon, shoulder to shoulder, watching the firemen dig through the debris, taking pictures, talking to some other guys from the police department. They took a ride to the store for water and sandwiches for the emergency workers. By suppertime, most of the firemen and onlookers had left and the fire chief came over to talk to Sam.

"Sorry we couldn't save your place, Sam. The fire was too far gone when we got here."

"I know you did your best, Jack. I saw you poking around. Any idea what happened?"

"Looks like the fire started in the kitchen. Forgotten fryer, I'm guessing, but don't quote me on that yet. You'll get a report from the fire marshall. We're going to keep the entrance to the parking lot blocked for a while, and we'll be stopping by to make sure nothing flares back up. You should clear out of here and let us finish up. We don't want anyone getting hurt."

Sam nodded his head and didn't say anything. Sookie didn't know what she could say to take some of the pain from Sam's face. Every now and then she remembered she was now jobless but taking care of Sam was all that was important at the moment.

"Are you all right?" Sookie asked for the second or maybe it was the hundredth time. She'd lost track of it.

"I think it's sinking in. Everything is gone."

"What are you going to do?"

Sam sighed, his chest heaving. "I think it's a sign. Time for me to move on, maybe."

"You could rebuild. It's still a good location. You have insurance, right?"

Sam ran his hand through his scruffy hair. "You ever think about leaving here Sookie? Starting fresh?"

Something about his voice kept her from looking up. She toed the dirt. "What are you saying?"

"I'm asking you to come with me. Both of us could have a fresh start. Let's get out of Bon Temps, start new somewhere, anywhere else. Somewhere with no troublemaking girlfriends, or witches or vampires. Leave all this past history behind us and start clean. We can make it, Sookie. I know we can."

Sookie felt the air rush out of her lungs as Sam's words became clear. Go away with Sam? She couldn't, could she? What if she did? She didn't have a job anymore to keep her tied to Bon Temps. Too many thoughts ran through her head. Was she even going to consider this? Then she caught a strong smell of smoke and realized Sam was probably just overwhelmed with everything. He didn't really mean it.

"Can I think about that offer, Sam?" She looked around. "Where is your car? How about I give you a ride to the apartment?"

"My car is over there, but I think a ride to the apartment might be a good idea. I'm not really up to driving at the moment. Someone from town can give me a ride back here tomorrow." Sam gently took her by the hand. "I meant it Sookie. I'm asking you to come with me. You can even pick where we go. Anywhere you want. Clean slate."

Sookie softened her voice. "As tempting as that offer is at the moment, I think we both need to get a shower and some sleep before we make any plans for the future. How does that sound?"

Sam nodded and let Sookie lead him to the car. He seemed defeated until they reached the car. He turned around and looked at the wreckage. His dry laugh echoed in the empty parking lot. "Some decisions you make, and some get made for you, don't they?"

Sookie knew exactly what he meant. Over a year ago, she had made the decision to use the cluviel dor to save him, one she never regretted. Then there was Eric. He had a decision made for him when Appius married him off without even asking if that was what Eric wanted. And she blamed him for leaving, thinking he didn't love her enough to fight for her. What a complete fool she had been.

Through the smoky remains of Merlotte's, one thing became crystal clear. Eric had made the only decision he could. He chose to live. For the first time in more than a year, she no longer equated his leaving with rejection. And even if it meant they could no longer be together, she still loved him enough to want him to live instead of sacrificing himself. Thinking about loving him didn't hurt so much anymore.

She helped Sam get settled at the apartment in town and headed back home. Instead of thinking about her job situation, there was something else she had to do first, something that had come to mind as she took that final look at Merlotte's. It was time to make her peace with Eric. Even after the whole incident with the cluviel dor, he had left her money and somehow kept the supes away. He could have left without seeing she was taken care of, or left without saying goodbye. He had decided to do those things, and now she was making a decision, too.

Sookie went over to Gran's old desk and took out some stationery she had saved for a special occasion. With favorite pen in hand, she sat down to write her goodbye to Eric. The words poured from her heart onto the page.

Dear Eric,

I know this is late in coming and I'm not even sure where to begin. Maybe I can start with an apology. I should have been more understanding of your situation with Appius and Freyda. I was so consumed with wanting you to choose me over Freyda that I didn't realize until now that Appius had taken that choice away from you. In my jealousy, I acted like you had a choice. If only I could go back and do things differently.

I always held a part of myself back when it came to you, and not just at the end, but throughout our relationship. Maybe I was just being stubborn, or just didn't believe someone like you could love someone like me. I was wrong to let Bill and Sam and others influence me. For the most part, you told me the truth, and you let me be me, even trusted my judgment. I was a fool not to trust you when it counted. I was so wrong.

You had every right to be angry with me over the cluviel dor. Had the situation been reversed, I would have felt the same way. Even though I wouldn't change what I did, I want you to know I understand.

But the one thing I regret most is breaking our bond. Things between us were getting serious and it scared me. It became an excuse and yet you never used it to hurt me, only to protect me.

I'm sorry I couldn't have said these things to you sooner. Sometimes I miss you so much I ache. My deepest hope is that you are safe.

You will always be in my heart. Until we meet again. Sookie

When she was finally satisfied with what she wrote, Sookie folded the pages and placed them in the envelope. What she would do with the letter now, she didn't have a clue.

Finally she settled on putting the letter in the top drawer, next to the letter he had given her when he left. A peace came over her, and she got ready for bed, content with the knowledge that she had found her own personal closure with Eric. He might never read that letter, but the act of writing it had brought her closure and reopened the door to love in her heart.

~0~

After a long day of checking up on Sam and the other displaced Merlotte's employees, Sookie spent the evening working on her classes. Doing well at school was more important than ever. She checked into finishing her degree sooner now that she wasn't working. Maybe she could get that librarian job she wanted instead of going back to waitressing. Rick still wasn't back from wherever he had gone for work, and she missed talking to him. He always made her smile, and she could have used that right now. She worked on her class assignments for a while, took a quick shower, and settled in on the couch for some reading before bed.

She was just dozing off when she heard the faint knock at the back door. The sound startled her. Bolting upright on the couch, her heart pounded in her chest. It was well past the time most people would stop by to see her. Out of old habit Sookie used her telepathy. Vampires. Two voids. She peeked around the corner through the kitchen to see Pam and Bill waiting at the back door.

"Sookie, invite us in. We need to talk. We know you're in there." Pam paused. "Please."

Sookie stood up and took a few deep breaths. What were they doing here? Pam - saying please? That sounded strange. Her stomach suddenly felt hollow and her mouth dry as dirt.

"Pam. Bill. Come on in. I'm thinking this isn't a social call. What's up?"

Pam took a seat at the table, while Bill stood at the counter. They were both acting weird. She had never seen Pam so nervous. Bill, on the other hand, looked a little too smug.

"Spit it out, Pam."

"There's a rumor going around. It's coming from a few different sources."

"We thought you should hear it from us," Bill said.

"What is it?"

"Word is that Eric had a meeting with Stan Davis and never returned. No one has seen him, or been able to get in touch with him, even his assistant who supposedly knows where he is at all times doesn't know where he is. Freyda is accusing Stan—"

Sookie tried to swallow the golf ball that seemed to be stuck in her throat. How could they even think Eric was gone? Not Eric. He was too good of a fighter, a smart fighter. It couldn't be true.

"You all think Stan killed him? Come on, Stan couldn't get the jump on Eric and you know it."

Pam glared at Bill then relaxed against the back of the chair. "Please. Of course I know that. But.. there is a lot of unrest in our world right now. Eric has made enemies."

"Who told you this?"

"Bad news travels fast. I've had a few vampires stop in Fangtasia to tell me and I've confirmed that with someone I know in Oklahoma and Texas. I've been trying to—"

Sookie reached out and laid her hand on Pam's arm, speaking gently. "Wouldn't you feel it, since he made you?"

"I haven't really been aware of him since he left for Oklahoma, so there's no change there."

"See. Something would be different if he was...gone, don't you think?"

"I hope you're right. I don't know what this means, but I don't like it. If it's true... well, just please be careful."

"Merlotte's burned down the other night. Do you think there could be a connection?"

"What do the authorities say?" Bill asked.

"They think Nelson left the fryer on."

"Doesn't sound like there is a connection, but, I'll be watching over your house at night until we know more. We thought you'd want to know about Eric, and you'd want to know from us. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Bill, but I think you're both worried about nothing. Eric can handle himself. You don't live to be his age without learning something. And I'm still not sure why you're here telling me all this. It's over between me and Eric. Has been for over a year.

"If this is true, it's Felipe de Castro coming after you that I'm worried about."

"Really? Why wouldn't he have come after me already?"

Bill and Pam looked at each other and said nothing. Suddenly she knew why the supes weren't coming around. "Eric's been keeping Felipe away, hasn't he? How?"

"I don't know what kind of deal he made with de Castro, but if this rumor is true, and Eric is gone, any deal they made would be invalid."

"What should I do?"

"Nothing at the moment. Just be careful and don't take any unnecessary chances. I'll let you know if we hear anything else, and text me if you think anything is suspicious. I need to get back to Fangtasia. Call me. And don't invite anyone in."

Later that night, after Bill and Pam left, Sookie drank her tea at the kitchen table, Sam's words replaying in her head. She had thought he was crazy for even suggesting leaving and starting over, but now she wasn't sure. Getting out of Bon Temps didn't sound like such a bad idea.

~0~

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Sookie still didn't have a job, although the coffee shop in town had offered to give some of the waitresses from Merlotte's a few hours a week if they wanted them. Sookie turned them down, letting Holly have them instead. She had kids to feed.

One afternoon while she tended to the garden, a brand new pickup truck pulled into the driveway. Sam. She hadn't seen him in a few days.

"Hey Sam, new truck?"

"Yeah, insurance money came through. Pretty, isn't she?"

Sookie walked around checking out the truck while Sam explained all the features. He was smiling again.

"Let's go sit on the porch. Want some iced tea?" Sookie asked.

"Sure."

Her mind was a jumble, as she poured the tea into glasses, wondering what she should tell Sam. He looked so happy, hopeful even. And there was a part of her that wanted to get away from Bon Temps and start fresh. But she knew in her heart, she couldn't do it. She didn't love Sam, not like the way he wanted, and it wouldn't be fair to let him think she might change her mind. She took the drinks outside and handed one to him. They sat in silence, sipping their tea away in the shade from the afternoon sun.

Sam cleared his throat, ran his hand through his hair. "I think you know why I'm here Sookie."

"To show me your new truck, right?"

"Not just that. I'm going to be leaving soon, and was wondering if you thought about that fresh start we talked about?"

"I have, and I think you know what I'm going to say. I can't. It wouldn't be fair to you. I'm your friend, Sam-your good friend, but that's all I'll ever be. You deserve better than that. Someone who will love you heart and soul."

"I thought after you saved me, and Eric left, that you might look at me differently."

"I saved you because I could. It was the right thing to do, and I would do it again. But I love you as a friend, and that's all."

"You're still in love with Eric."

"Yes. That's true."

"He's not coming back."

"And that's probably true too, but it doesn't matter. I don't want to hurt you Sam, but I don't love you. Not like I love, or loved Eric. I'm sorry."

Sam's face fell. "It's okay. I figured you would say no, but I had to try. I'll be leaving at the end of the week. If you change your mind, there's always a place for you."

"Will you keep in touch? Email me?"

"Sure," he answered, although they both knew he wouldn't.

Sookie put her arm around his shoulders and squeezed. "I wish you the best of luck, and I hope you find your soul mate. She's out there for you, you just have to find her."

"I stopped believing in soul mates a long time ago, but thanks for the sentiment. I'll be going now. You take care of yourself."

"Where are you headed?"

"Florida, I think, unless the road takes me elsewhere. I love you Sookie." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and almost ran to the truck.

A tear slipped down her face as she waved goodbye, knowing she was seeing him for the last time. Everything was changing, and even though she wasn't sure where she fit anymore, she knew she had to keep moving forward. Her life was no longer defined by Merlotte's.

Later as she lay in bed, she wondered how everything had changed in that one moment. As Sookie waited for sleep to come, she thought she heard a sound on the front porch. Grabbing the shotgun from the closet she listened at the door. There was something there. A mental signature that was slightly familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Not vampire.

Britlengen.

The voice came through the door.

"Sookie Stackhouse, my name is Basili, and I've been sent to protect you."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Eric

"So this is it, then?" Freyda tapped her fingernails on the desk, her fidgeting the only visible sign of the nervousness and excitement he smelled in the air around her. He didn't blame her—they were about to overthrow three states. No one suspected that the last eighteen months had all been a big lie, nothing but an elaborate plot to overthrow Felipe de Castro. Even he felt more alive than he had in the last eighteen months.

Eric glanced around Freyda's private rooms for the last time. He would never come back here.

The final steps in the plan to rid the world of Felipe de Castro kicked off without a hitch after almost two years of planning and maneuvering vampires into position. It had taken that long to infiltrate every Area in the three states. He placed his men inside Felipe's publishing empire, his casinos and entertainment companies, and even his court itself. Every step of the plan he crossed off the list meant he was one step closer to getting the fuck out of Oklahoma and back to Sookie.

"I will be leaving with Robert within the hour. Stan is eager to begin spreading the news of my demise, I'm sure. Watch out for whoever brings you word of my death. Both Felipe and Stan have their spies in your court. Be very cautious after I leave."

"I will. Where will you go?"

He'd played the game for over a year. Pretending to be content, even happy with his situation in public, devoting every last minute he wasn't with Freyda to building the vampire guard that could secure Arkansas, Louisiana and Nevada once he relieved Felipe de Castro of his head. He wasn't going to stop until that bastard was a pile of dust at his feet, and not just for Sookie, but for Queen Sophie-Anne, Clancy and that mess with the fairies, too.

"I won't be far, but it's best if you don't know exactly where I am. Text me if Felipe shows up. Use the codes we agreed upon, and I'll know it's from you."

"What if he doesn't come here first? He might go directly to Bon Temps for Sookie."

"Odds are he will come here, offering condolences, assessing your ability to keep Stan from taking Oklahoma. If Compton is doing his job, we will know if he comes near Sookie, and I have arranged for additional protection for her while we execute these final stages," Eric said. Visions of a headless de Castro ran through his head.

Planning to take de Castro's head and territories started back when his maker arrived in Louisiana. Ocella's keen military eye saw how the dominoes could be made to fall. Young and ambitious, Freyda needed an adviser like Eric, someone who could help her take on the cocky, power-hungry Felipe de Castro. He had started the marriage negotiations behind Eric's back, and refused to consider Eric's feelings toward Sookie or acknowledge his marriage to a human.

Ocella saw that Felipe de Castro had a weakness, and it was Sookie Stackhouse. Eric's marriage to Freyda left Sookie unattended and ripe for the picking, a trap of great proportions.

But Eric had an even better plan to overthrow de Castro, one that didn't involve using Sookie for bait. Before the marriage contract was signed, Eric negotiated his own conditions privately with Freyda. She wanted power, wealth and standing in the vampire world, and he could help elevate her position, but he wasn't doing that for free and definitely not for one hundred years. Ocella might be able to force him into this union, but he had taught Eric well. The terms of the marriage would be dictated by him, not Ocella.

It had been a gamble to lay it out before Freyda, but she had listened to his plan to remove Felipe de Castro and split his territories between her and Stan Davis. She agreed to Eric's plan and signed Ocella's contract under the falsest of terms.

Freyda was a player. She pretended to be interested romantically in Eric and took Felipe de Castro into her confidence, coaxing his plans for taking Sookie out of him. Once Eric was out of the picture, he'd planned to take her, imprison her, and turn her if she didn't cooperate. Freyda's willingness to create the illusion she wanted Eric made this plan work.

She asked de Castro to negotiate the final stages of the contract after Ocella died to convince him of her loyalty, giving Eric the opportunity to negotiate other concessions. He bought some time to put a small army together before Felipe de Castro would make his move on Sookie, and now the dominoes were ready to tumble.

"What will you do if she won't take you back?"

His one and only regret in all of this was hurting Sookie, but getting rid of de Castro for good meant better odds for Sookie's continued safety. Her legendary stubborn streak meant she would probably still be angry with him for the way he left. He would have to find some way to make her understand. It had been too dangerous at the end to push it. All he could do was trust that she loved him and would give him another chance. He wasn't entertaining any alternatives.

"Eric, did you hear what I said?"

"Yes. And you should know by now that I'm not one to give up on what I want."

"You'd be welcome here."

"I know. But right now I'm more concerned about finishing our business. I've stationed most of the upper ranks of your guard in Nevada, Arkansas and Louisiana. They will wait for the signal to move in and secure the individual areas by whatever means necessary. We'll take all the areas at the same time. It will be a pleasure to give Felipe a little taste of his own medicine. Some of the guard I have sent off on a wild goose chase, since I question their loyalty. The rest remain here for your protection. Once the guards have secured the states, you should appoint regents as soon as possible."

"Are you still recommending Bill Compton for regent of Louisiana?"

"Absolutely. He's ambitious and ruthless under that mainstreaming facade. He'll relish the chance to be in-charge and will do anything you and Stan command to secure his own status. He's perfect for the job." And a perfect target, he added to himself. Kings and Queens and their regents were always at risk for takeover or elimination; just ask Felipe or Victor Madden. It was another reason he never aspired to be ruler.

Freyda crossed the room to the portrait he had given her for their first anniversary when she had insisted they go ahead with the sexual terms of the marriage agreement for appearance sake. The picture hid the fire proof wall safe where Freyda kept her important documents. Twirling the lock, she opened the door and retrieved a sheaf of papers from inside. After a brief hesitation, she held them out to Eric.

"I suppose you will want these, then. Once de Castro is finally dead, you are released, as we agreed. All I ask is that you wait six months before you go to Sookie. Appearances, you know."

"I agree to those terms. You can count on my discretion."

He looked through the stack of papers, signed eighteen months ago in his office at Fangtasia. The wounds on his heart had been raw then. He still felt the pain of losing Sookie, but now there was a thread of hope that pulled him toward what might be a new life with her, and that thought made him smile. But as he held the papers in his hand, he wasn't prepared for the surge that rose up inside him. For one moment, their old blood bond flared to life, and Sookie's lifeforce hummed again in his veins. A silent plea for his safety washed through his body and then it was gone, leaving a residue of warmth he felt when their bond was intact. How could this be?

Then the feeling was gone, and Freyda's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I will miss you, Eric. There will always be a place for you here," she repeated.

Eric gently touched her cheek and pretended not to notice the slight quiver in her lower lip. "Thank you. Be careful, Freyda. Things will progress quickly once Stan leaks the rumor. Stay on your guard."

Freyda lifted her chin and looked Eric in the eye. "I'm ready. You should go now. Robert is waiting for you. Au revoir, Eric."

~0~

Back in his private quarters, Eric gathered up the few items he would take with him. Robert looked on, trying to act calm, but his scent said otherwise. He was as nervous as Freyda. Eric didn't blame them. Neither one had the experience he had with these sorts of wars, but he gave both of them credit for not letting that stop them. Robert had been the biggest surprise. Young, attractive and smart, he didn't hesitate when Eric offered him a new kind of life. Eric wasn't entirely sure why he agreed to be turned, but he guessed it had something to do with being bored in his human life. He wouldn't have to worry about that anymore, at least not over the next few weeks.

"Have you destroyed all traces of the network?"

"Yes and I destroyed your hard drive and shredded your files. No one will be able to resurrect any of it, ever."

"Excellent."

"Where are we going?"

"How do you feel about flying?" Eric asked with a wicked grin. He put the marriage contract, an assortment of weaponry, money and the few personal items he had brought with him into a leather satchel that he slung around his shoulder.

"I'm not a big fan of flying, unless it's a decent sized plane. Those little prop-jobs make me sick to my stomach, although now that I'm a vampire, maybe it won't bother me."

"Perhaps. Put your things in that bag over there. Only bring what you can comfortably carry over your shoulder. And put these in there too." Eric handed him a few knives and a wooden stake. "Don't let anyone use that on you, okay?"

Robert looked at the stake with revulsion and shoved it down into his bag. One of the knives went into his boot, another into his jacket. "Something tells me I should have been in the training room instead of down in the ductwork running cable."

"We'll have some time to practice once we arrive at our final destination. Did you bring your human identification with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Burn it."

"What?"

"Burn it. I want no trace of you here, there, or anywhere. There's a lighter in the table by the fireplace."

Robert raised his eyebrows at him, but grabbed the lighter and incinerated all of his human papers in the fireplace-his birth certificate, driver's license, school records, everything he had brought with him after Eric had turned him.

Eric held out a small, white envelope. "This is your new identification."

Robert ran his hand through his long dark hair, rubbed his scalp in frustration and took the envelope. He pushed his finger under the flap to open it. Inside was a Louisiana driver's license.

"Rick Pinsetter?"

"Yes. Your new name. Do you like it?"

"It's okay, I guess. What's the significance?"

He'd never seen Robert so confused. Eric had been preoccupied with getting all the players in place and hadn't thought much about how Robert was going to react. Eric clasped him on the shoulder.

"Would you rather stay here with in Oklahoma with Freyda? I'm sure she could find a place for you. Just say the word."

Robert stiffened his spine and stood up straighter. "No. I'm going with you."

Eric smiled and inclined his head towards Robert. "Then you must do exactly as I say. You could have used more weapons training, but I could not do that openly here. You'll get private lessons." Eric said with a wink and a smirk.

"I trust you."

"Say goodbye to Oklahoma, Robert. We're going home."

~0~

The car took them to the Oklahoma City airport. When they neared the departures area, Eric leaned forward.

"Drop us at the Texas Air terminal."

"Yes, sir."

The driver found an open spot at the curb. Eric and Robert entered the terminal and walked around while they waited for the driver to leave. Once the driver pulled away, Eric took Robert by the arm and led him outside.

"Where are we going? Don't we have a flight to catch?"

"In a manner of speaking, we do. Follow me."

When they reached the long-term parking lot and the open field beyond, Eric turned to his child.

"Put your satchel under your coat like this and button up, then grab hold of my neck from behind."

"What?"

"We are going to fly to Louisiana. I can't make it in one night, so we'll have to stop before the sun rises."

Robert's eyes widened and his voice was shrill when he repeated the question. "What?"

"I'm going to fly us to just outside Dallas. Stan has arranged a place for us. Tomorrow night we'll continue on to just outside of Natchitoches. I have a safe house there."

"You can fly? Like a bird or a plane? Like Superman?"

Eric laughed. "Yes, some of us can fly. You may even be able to someday when you are stronger and older, since I made you. Now hop on."

Robert leaned up against Eric's back and grabbed hold around his neck.

"I know we don't breathe, but you'll have to relax a little, Robert. I need to be comfortable."

"Sorry."

With a burst of energy, Eric took to the sky, his young cargo burying his head in the back of Eric's neck as he groaned from the force. For the first time in over a year, Eric felt free. He loved to fly, and even with Robert riding piggy-back, the time in the air soothed him. When they landed and Robert stopped shaking, they hunted for a quick bite and settled in for the day at the shelter Stan Davis had provided.

A few more hours of flying the following night brought them to Eric's safe house near a lake outside Natchitoches. The remote cabin had electricity, running water, underground light-tight quarters and comfortable coffins for sleeping. Hunting and feeding would be easy at the pubs surrounding the nearby university. Once they arrived at the safe house, Eric texted the pre-arranged code to Stan so they could start the rumor mill. It would probably be a few days before Felipe de Castro heard the news of Eric's death at the hands of Stan Davis. He tried not to snicker at that. Would Felipe believe that Stan could top him? It really didn't matter. If Felipe didn't believe it, he'd come looking for Eric, and if he thought it true, he'd be going for Sookie. As long as Sookie stayed inside and didn't invite de Castro in, the Britlengen could take care of the rest.

He would use the time to teach Robert some fighting skills. Under the fifth floorboard from the door he found the secret compartment containing a number of knives, stakes, swords, and other weapons he had hidden there before he left Shreveport. He pulled out the swords and laid them carefully on the table, touching them with reverence as he did so.

"Sword fighting is about quickness, energy. How should you select your weapon?"

"By feel."

"Yes, and what else?"

Robert lifted each sword, testing it in his hand.

"Weight?"

"Good. The heavier the blade, the quicker the fight. Always look at your opponent's sword. It will tell you much about their fighting style. Since you lack experience, your strengths are basic. Speed, agility, balance." Eric swept his hand across the array of swords on the table. "Choose one."

Robert examined them all again, narrowed it down to two, and then selected. He wrapped his hand around the grip and took a swing through the air.

"The one rule of fighting with a sword is this. Think only of cutting. Every move must be focused to that end. The object is to kill your opponent in the shortest possible time and with the least amount of effort. Cut and only cut. That's how you win. Now, hold your weapon and show me your stance."

Robert moved to the center of the room and stood with his sword at his side, while Eric circled him like a predator. It was clear that Robert had too many hours in books and closets and computer chairs and had not used a sword, ever. He wasn't totally hopeless, though. Robert's athletic body was built for quickness and with some work Eric might be able to make him into a fighter. He'd trained worse, but they lacked time and this would have to be a crash course.

"Let's work on your stance first. Your feet should be wide apart. Stand up straight. Balance and maintaining your footing is extremely important. You don't want your opponent to put you on the ground, or else it's over. Relax your body and keep your muscles loose. Tension will slow you down. Now, chest and torso forward. Spread your legs." He waited for Robert to adjust. "Good. Your sword should be positioned between the bottom of your torso and the top of your head with your elbows bent and close to your body. When you strike, point your blade at your target and extend your sword and not your arms. Only move what you need to. Strike at me."

Robert hesitated then pushed the sword out. It wasn't a bad move, but it would be easily parried in a fight.

"Keep your arms close to your body and move to cut. Try it again."

After a few more practice strikes, Eric picked up a sword from the table.

"You must know your sword, Robert, and remember to use all of its parts. The blade, the point, the handguard and pommel. Guide your weapon to its work. Which is?"

"Cutting," Robert replied.

"Yes, cutting." Eric pointed his sword at Robert's throat. "Always draw your sword before you engage your opponent. You will lose precious time if you don't. Do not stand still. I could have killed you many times over while you stood there flailing. Balance while moving is important. Let's start with a simple twisting motion. If you turn at the waist, you can move out of the way of a strike. Sometimes that is more efficient than using brute force to parry. Let's try that."

Again they went at it. Eric didn't hold back, slicing and nicking Robert's arms and chest as they moved around in the small cabin. Robert shouted and dropped his sword the first time Eric drew blood.

"You must get used to being cut. You should expect it and worse. Keep your head and be ready to take a punch. Be calm and confident, Robert, for poise can win the fight, especially if your opponent is stronger than you."

"How will I ever remember all of this, Eric? Every time you cut me, it was because I was thinking about what I should do next."

"That will come with practice. And there is only one thing to remember. Cut. Now let's go again, and if you can draw blood, I'll let you have a break."

The swords clashed and echoed in the empty cabin as Eric forced Robert around the room, Robert spun around and Eric knocked him to the ground, the point of his sword at Robert's throat.

"Where did you learn that move, from television? Never spin around. Keep your eye on your opponent and his sword at all times. Focus. Balance. Strike to cut." Eric extended his arm and pulled Robert up from the floor.

"Got it. Focus. Balance. Strike to cut. Let's go again."

The next three hours they sparred inside the cabin. Eric taught and corrected while Robert worked hard and received a taste of fighting. Of course, it wasn't quite the intensity of what he could really expect, but in spite of Robert's lack of experience, he managed to corner Eric and draw blood before dawn.

"Good work. Tomorrow we will practice again and work more on your footwork. Keep your sword with you."

When they rose the next night, Robert had to make do with True Blood for sustenance, while Eric relied on not needing as much because of his age. They would have to go out for a real meal soon, though, if they were to take on de Castro and some unknown number of his minions. Felipe de Castro was ominously silent, and while his lack of response gave them more time to spar, Eric was beginning to wonder why he hadn't taken the bait yet. Or maybe he had, and Eric didn't know it.

"Grab your weapon, Robert. Let's concentrate on your footwork. Your opponent can easily knock you off balance if take your feet off the ground. Focus the strength in your legs from your knees to your toes and keep your distance from your opponent. Strike with your sword and follow through with your body. Come stand next to me."

Eric modeled a perfect stance and waited for Robert to match it as he stood beside him. Then he moved forward, slicing his sword through the air, ending with a twist of his body. They repeated that until Eric was satisfied with Robert's execution.

"With the sword, accuracy is key. Let your blade do the work. It's not about power. It's about agility and focus. Do not be fooled by insignificant movements of your opponent's blade. Watch his posture to deduce where his blade will strike. Feel the ebb and flow of his movements and wait for your opening. Then don't hesitate. Be merciless. Do you understand?"

"Yes, cut and only cut," Robert replied.

"Good. Remember to conserve your energy. Although most sword fights are over quickly, there is constant movement, and if in an open space you will tire, even with your vampire strength. Your instincts are good, Robert. Learn to use them. Now let's practice. "

They worked for hours, and Robert drew Eric's blood more than once, making them both very pleased. A few hours before dawn they stopped and took a break.

"You have done well, Robert. Last lesson. Your surroundings are a weapon. Sand, dirt, rocks can be thrown, tables can be flipped, any number of objects can be used to your advantage. Don't forget them, especially when fighting outside. If there is more than one opponent, maneuver them so they get in each other's way. Pressure and pain increase mistakes. Take any advantage you get."

"Got it. I think. It all makes sense in my head, I just don't remember it when I fight."

"Stop. Show confidence, not doubt. Focus on cutting. That's all you need to know. The rest will come to you. We will practice more in the coming days. You have done very well."

"Thank you. I've had a good teacher."

"As did I. Now, I need you to do something for me. Two things, actually."

"Anything, Eric. You know that."

When Robert looked at him like that, it reminded Eric of another vampire he held close to him. He had heard good things about Pam as Sheriff. She was making money, staying under the radar, keeping away from Felipe de Castro and any hint of trouble, which was exactly what he had asked her to do before he left. He had told her as much as he could about the plan, but not everything. He didn't want to put her in unnecessary danger, in spite of his confidence in her.

Eric's spies in Nevada reported a flurry of activity in Felipe's court, but no one knew why or if Felipe had left the state. Neither Stan nor Freyda reported any contact with Felipe or his representatives. From the sounds of it, Felipe had gone underground, which meant he could show up at any time or place.

"I want you to go to Fangtasia and introduce yourself to Pam, the Sheriff of Area Five. You are required to report to the Sheriff when you arrive in the area. She should be able to recognize you as mine by scent. Just introduce yourself and tell her that you are staying with your maker."

"I can do that. When do I go?"

"There are three hours until dawn. I think it's best if you do it as soon as possible."

"Then I'm out of here. How do I get there?"

"I'll fly you to Shreveport and wait for you. It shouldn't take long."

"All right. What else? You said there were two things."

This request was not so easy, but he had waited long enough. "On the remote chance I do not survive this, return to Fangtasia and ask Pam to take you to Sookie. Tell her that everything I have done in the last eighteen months was to bring me back to her. Nothing changed in my heart. She was my wife, my only wife until the end. If she doubts your word, show her your new identification and tell her who you got it from."

"I'm not liking this conversation at all."

"Yes, well that makes two of us, but it is necessary. Now, let's go check up on Pam," Eric said with a wicked grin, knowing what he hadn't said to Robert. There was more to this than the obligatory check-in with Pam. Felipe would have someone watching Fangtasia

~0~

The attack started twenty four hours later in the early hours just before dawn. The thump and clink of objects falling on the roof had Eric and Robert reaching for their swords just as the bombs went off.

In moments, the interior of the cabin flashed into fire, the dry wood catching and burning quickly. The force of the cascading blasts threw them across the room, temporarily damaging their equilibrium and compromising their hearing. They lost sight of each other in the haze that choked their throats. Eric struggled to stand, his hands reaching out around him to search for weapons and Robert in the smoky heat.

"Get outside," shouted Eric. He didn't know if Robert heard him, since all he could hear was the crackling of the wood around him as the house went up in flames.

Eric staggered out the front door and someone pushed him to his knees. He looked up from black boots into the eyes of Felipe de Castro.

"Hello Northman. Looks like you've lost your house and your protégé. What a pity, for you."

Two guards grabbed Eric by the arms and pulled him up from the ground. His sword lay at his feet in the dirt, leaving him with the dirk in his boot as his only weapon. He dared not look around for Robert. Let de Castro think Robert might have been killed in the explosions. For all he knew, that might have happened.

"Did you really think I would believe that ridiculous story? Stan Davis couldn't take you. I don't like being played for a fool." He picked up Eric's sword and threw it into the fire.

"You are a fool, Felipe."

"You might not think so after I kill you and turn your Miss Stackhouse for my own. My only regret is that you won't be around to see her grovel at my feet."

The fire raged behind them. Red hot flames tore into the sky. Would someone see the flames? How many more guards did Felipe have with him? And where was Robert? He looked around as Felipe watched the house burn. No sign of anyone else. He listened past the roar of the fire, nothing. Two guards. Fucking arrogant latin bastard. He could take two, but could he take all three of them with only the small dirk in his boot? Kill the guards, take their weapons. Too much time for Felipe to strike. He'd wait to see how Felipe wanted to play this out, at least a little while longer. It was close to dawn, he'd have to make a move soon.

Felipe put up his sword. "I should have killed you when I took Louisiana. It was an oversight I plan to correct. Let him go."

Eric shoved one of the guards at Felipe, taking out the other with a quick twist of the neck. He picked up the guard's sword before Felipe and his minion could recover. It was now two against one, and he had a better weapon.

Felipe stepped back and pushed the guard toward Eric. They squared off, moving in circles in front of the burning house. The remaining guard was slower and two strikes later his head rolled into the grass before it turned to ash.

Eric kept his sword raised as Felipe rushed at him, stopping just short of his reach. The fight began with a clash. Felipe was an accomplished swordman, and in a blur of blade and bodies Eric felt metal slash his arms and legs, cut across his back. He returned each strike, his weapon coated red with Felipe's blood. He twisted to avoid a strike and drove his sword into Felipe's arm, digging deep into the tendon and muscle. But Felipe swept his leg, knocking him to all fours. He felt the cold steel of Felipe's blade bite into his neck.

Then nothing. The blade fell with a thump to the dirt. Eric turned and didn't believe what he was seeing. Robert stood with his sword raised, one foot on the headless, ashen body of the King of Nevada, Arkansas and Louisiana. Horror, fear and surprise washed across his face. Sirens screamed in the background.

Robert's voice cracked when he spoke. "Oh shit. I just killed the King."

His hand shook as he dropped his sword to the dirt, and they both slumped to the ground as the first rays of morning sun filtered through the trees.


	6. Six

Chapter 6

Sookie

Basili's knock at the front door woke Sookie. It was a familiar sound. The Britlengen didn't usually bother her, but for the last three nights, her bodyguard from another dimension had knocked on the front door, ordering Sookie to stay inside until dawn. The next morning Basili knocked again, checked the house and brought the newspaper inside but declined to come inside for juice, coffee or something to eat. Maybe Britlengens didn't eat what humans ate. That thought was a bit too scary to investigate.

Sookie threw on her bathrobe and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair as she padded to the front door.

"Good morning, Basili."

"Your newspaper, Miss."

"Thank you. Would you like to come in, have some coffee, juice? A glass of water?" Sookie couldn't just stand there and not offer, even though she was pretty sure Basili would say no. Gran hadn't raised her that way.

"Yes, I would like some water."

That answer got Sookie's attention. She opened the door wide and invited her bodyguard inside. Conversation was awkward with the Britlengen, not knowing whether Basili was a "he" or a "she" or something else entirely. It really didn't matter to Sookie one way or another, but honest curiosity made her wonder. Letting the water run for a few minutes, she filled a glass with water at the kitchen sink and handed it to her dark-haired guardian who emptied the glass in three swallows.

"May I have more? I am returning home, and the water will make the journey less...painful."

"You can have as much as you need Basili. Please help yourself. Will you be leaving today? Does that mean the danger is over?"

"Yes, Miss. The spell to send me home has been cast. I feel it growing around me as we speak. It should be strong enough within the hour and then I'll be gone."

Basili drained another tumbler of water and then placed the empty glass on the counter next to the sink.

"I've enjoyed my stay here, Miss," her protector said.

"Will you tell me who sent you?"

Basili shrugged. "One morning, I reported to my commander and was told I had an assignment. Within the hour I was pulled into your world. I woke this morning and knew I was going home. That's how it works."

What did one say to a Britlengen? Thanks for keeping me alive? "I've felt very safe with you here, Basili. Thank you. I hope you have a safe trip home."

"Thank you for the water. I'll wait outside." The Britlengen nodded again and went back out on the porch.

Sookie locked the front door, sorry to see the Britlengen go. Something big was afoot in the supe world. It was time to call Pam and find out what was going on. But coffee was her first priority. Within minutes, the drip coffee maker gurgled to life.

Since Merlotte's burned down, she worked four days a week for Desmond Cataliades in his law offices in Shreveport. Today was her day off from answering phones, taking messages and typing his legal documents. It was very different from working in the bar, much easier and sometimes boring, although there were a few clients she wouldn't want to run into at night.

After a quick shower, and a peek out the front window, there was no sign of Basili anywhere. A wave of anxiety curled in her belly. She had felt safe with the Britlengen here. Might not be a bad idea to take out the shotgun for some practice shots later on.

Sookie poured herself a mug of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table to read the morning paper. There was rarely any "big" news around here, but the paper was the best way to catch up on births, deaths and who was on their way to jail or probation. There was also the horoscope for the day and the comics. She could use a laugh today. Something about Basili's departure nagged at her.

A short article at the bottom of the community section caught her eye.

Fire destroys Natchitoches Home. Vampire remains found.

A three alarm fire destroyed a Natchitoches vacation home near Sibley Lake in the early morning hours. Police would not speculate how the fire started, but emergency responders from surrounding parishes had the fire under control before it spread to other homes in the area.

Firefighters discovered the ashen remains of five vampires in the area surrounding the home, with one of the bodies confirmed as Felipe de Castro, prominent publishing and entertainment vampire businessman. Evidence at the scene suggested the remote home to be a resting place or nest, for a number of vampires. Additional testing will be completed on the recovered remains, but the coroner is not optimistic about identification. No other personal effects were found on the other victims.

The Fire Marshall for Natchitoches parish is still investigating the incident.

Five bodies. Reading it more than once didn't change it. Was one of them Eric's? Her chest felt tight with every breath. He had taken her to a little cabin near a lake once. It was only about an hour away, and she could probably remember how to get around once she got there. Was it the same place? Sookie dumped the rest of her coffee down the sink, rinsed out her cup and grabbed her purse and car keys.

She had the car door unlocked and was about to get in before she stopped herself. Eric wasn't hers anymore. He had a new wife. As much as she wanted to get in the car and go, Sookie closed the car door and went back in the house. Calling Pam for information was an option, but she couldn't do that until dark, and she wasn't sure if should.

That tender spot in her heart where she kept all her memories of him cracked open. Thoughts of him spilled out. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cleaned the kitchen and did her laundry and no amount of talking to herself made it stop. The possibility that Eric's remains had been at that cabin made her heart hurt. No matter how she tried to deny it to herself and her friends, she missed him, and the way things had been between them before Ocella came along. No human man could match his virility, his sense of humor, his gorgeous body or his gracious plenty. The good memories finally made her stop crying. She wiped at her eyes and sighed. Here, alone in her house where no one would judge her, it was easy to admit that she still wanted him and still loved him, even though he left her for another.

Starting up her computer, she tried to shake it off by focusing on her homework. Hunter would be here tomorrow and he was spending the weekend. She liked to give him all of her attention when he visited. Helping him deal with his telepathy gave her purpose, and he loved hearing stories about his mother and Gran, something he wouldn't get from Remy Savoy. Sometimes she wished Hunter could stay with her permanently.

Sookie logged into her course account. A few of her classmates were online, and the book discussion went on for the afternoon. Rick hadn't been online in two weeks, which seemed a bit long for a business trip. He probably dropped the course like some of the other students. That was the way it was with online friendships. Here today, gone tomorrow. Still, she missed talking with him. He made her laugh, and she desperately needed that today.

Shortly after dark, Sookie sat on the couch, holding her cell phone in her hand debating whether she should call Fangtasia. Calling Pam seemed like a good idea this morning, but now she wasn't so sure. What purpose would it serve to know if Eric was finally dead? They had both moved on to other lives. Closing the phone and picking up her book, she had only read a few pages when there was a knock at the back door. Sounded like Bill. She shook her head and let out a little laugh. She really needed to get out of the house more. Laughing at her ability to identify her visitors by the way they knocked, she opened the door. Bill had news. She'd seen that expression on him before.

"Come on in, Bill."

"The Britlengen is gone?"

"Left this morning. So what's happened? You look...excited."

"Yes. Felipe de Castro is dead. We are finally free of him."

"I saw that in the paper this morning. Are you sure it's really him? Was there a witness?"

"I don't know about witnesses but it has been confirmed. "

"How does that work exactly when there aren't witnesses?" Sookie asked

"The police found jewelry, clothing and other personal effects nearby. I heard Stan and Russell Edgington confirmed the watch and ring belonged to Felipe, and even had pictures to prove it. He's finally dead. He won't be coming after you anymore, sweetheart." He moved closer and brushed the hair out of her face.

Sookie stepped back out of his reach. "What about the other four vampires? Who were they?"

"The authorities closed the case without identifying the other bodies. No personal effects, just clothing."

Sookie felt that empty feeling in her stomach again. What if it was Eric? She wasn't sure Bill was telling the whole truth.

"So who's King now?"

"Felipe's territories have been taken by Freyda and Stan Davis." He looked away and fiddled with the button on his shirt, which for a vampire was the equivalent of being nervous. He was hiding something.

Sookie crossed her arms. "Spill it, Bill. You know something."

"Freyda has asked me to serve as her regent to Louisiana. I leave for New Orleans in a week."

Words clogged in her throat. Bill Compton—the almost king of Louisiana. Then she remembered what happened to the last regent of Louisiana.

"There's more," Bill said.

"All of it, Bill."

"Stan and Freyda have announced an alliance and are now co-rulers of all five states. Some say it is only a matter of time before they form a more permanent alliance."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Stan and Freyda married? How? Isn't she married to Eric?" Sookie started to laugh. She couldn't see geeky Stan Davis married to anyone. Freyda was such a skank.

"Freyda has declared Eric finally dead. I'm sorry, Sookie." Bill took a step towards her, his arm reaching out to embrace her.

No. No. NO. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Sookie backed up until she was flush with the wall. "But he wasn't one of the vampires at that cabin?"

Bill dropped his arms. "I don't know the details. I'll see what I can find out for you when I get to New Orleans."

The last thing she wanted right now was Bill's false sympathy. She didn't know why, but she felt angry and didn't want to discuss it with Bill. "I think you should go. Unless you have more news for me."

"No. No more news. I'm really sorry sweetheart."

"Oh, just go...goodnight, Bill."

"I'll stop by before I leave for New Orleans."

Sookie sat on the couch and thought about everything Bill had said. Eric declared dead. She didn't believe it. She had to call Pam, no doubt about it now. She dialed the number for Fangtasia.

A curt, female voice answered the phone. "Fangtasia."

"Thalia?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Sookie. Is Pam there?"

"One minute."

The muffled sounds of the bar came through the receiver.

"Hello, Sookie. This is Maxwell Lee. Pam isn't available right now. Is there a message?"

"Yes. I need her to call me. ASAP."

"I'll give her the message, but she's out of town right now. I'm not sure when she'll call or be coming back to the bar."

"I really need to talk to her. Maybe I'll just text her."

"Yes, Good idea Sookie. I've got to go." Dead silence. Maxwell had hung up the phone without a goodbye.

Sookie's fingers flew on the keys while she paced around the kitchen. Is it true Pam? She hit the send button.

With a deathlike grip on her phone, Sookie stared at the screen. She didn't know how long she waited for a reply.

Is what true?

Eric. Is he dead?

Don't you think I'd know if he was dead?

Is he? Bill told me what Freyda said.

Tell Bill to fuck himself. Can't talk now. Will call you soon.

That was a little abrupt, even for Pam, and a whole big load of nothing. Sookie didn't believe for a single minute that Pam didn't know what was going on and she was going to figure out what it was. Grabbing a notebook from pile of school stuff, she sat down at the kitchen table. All those years with the supes had left her with some skills and knowledge of how they did things. She'd figure out what was going on.

Splitting the page into columns, Sookie wrote down all the names of the players. Eric. Ocella. Freyda. Stan Davis and Russell Edgington were a surprise. Felipe. Bill and Pam. The Britlengen.

Under each name, she wrote everything she remembered they said or did that might be relevant. Dates. Times. Events. Then she took a second sheet of paper and wrote dates down the side in chronological order, filling in the events to the left. Merlotte's burning. Eric missing. The night she felt the bond come back. The Britlengen arriving. The Fire. Eric declared dead. The takeover. Pam not available.

It took a good part of an hour, but when she was finished, she had two scribbled sheets of paper in front of her—a timeline and a page full of notes.

Her instincts told her something wasn't right yet. She took out a marker and highlighted the major events. A yawn told her it was time to get to bed. Hunter was coming tomorrow. She'd just have to pick this up in the morning. Throwing the notebook over onto the stack of books, Sookie froze.

That's what was missing from her timeline. She grabbed a pencil and wrote on the timeline.

"Jesus Christ, shepherd of Judea. It couldn't be."

Rick Pinsetter.

~0~

Before Remy dropped off Hunter, Sookie logged into her university account and brought up the student directory. It could be a coincidence that a quick search for Rick Pinsetter returned an Oklahoma City post office box.

For the heck of it, she typed the name into the internet search box. It yielded interesting results too. Pinsetter—In bowling, a pinsetter, or pinspotter, was originally a person who manually reset bowling pins to their correct position, cleared fallen pins, and returned bowling balls to players.

Eric didn't. He wouldn't, would he? Eric always did have a dry sense of humor. A giggle rose in her throat as she remembered him chucking Wybert's head during that fight while smiling that naughty smile of his. Bowling for vampires.

Was that what Eric was doing with the territories? Resetting them? Was Rick Pinsetter really Eric Northman? Used up by Freyda to take over Felipe's territories and then eliminated? Or was he still alive, in hiding somewhere, ready to become Rick Pinsetter? The coincidences were piling up and she could totally see him doing something just like this. The possibility that Eric was still alive kept her looking for clues.

The sound of car doors had her at the door with her arms open wide as Hunter ran up the steps to hug her. As soon as he saw Sookie, Remy turned back to his car and waved goodbye to Hunter, who promptly ran inside the house and took his bag to his room.

"I'll be by tomorrow around supper time to pick him up. Call me if you need anything. Thanks again." Remy called up to Sookie before he jumped in his car and took off.

Even though she really wanted to poke around on the computer for more bits of information about Rick Pinsetter, Sookie had invited Jason to dinner so that meant groceries. Jason could eat a ton of fried chicken, and she had no doubt Hunter had a healthy appetite from the way he had grown since the last time she had seen him. The crowded market was a good place for Hunter to work on his telepathy blocking skills. Even though he was smart as a whip, sometimes he reacted too quickly to what he heard in his head and that put him at risk.

When they returned home from the store, Sookie got right to work on cooking dinner. She loved having her remaining relatives around her for a family meal, even though it was just the three of them. Wanting everything to be just perfect, she focused on the food preparations while Hunter worked on setting the table.

Hunter put out the silverware and napkins and then opened the cabinet, removing one plate at a time.

"Let's use the good plates, Hunter. Can you get them from the china hutch?"

"Yes, I'll get them." Hunter put the everyday plates away and was obviously pleased that Sookie trusted him with the good dinnerware. She couldn't see him from the kitchen, but it seemed like he was gone a long time. He probably got distracted with the ceramic animals and older family pictures in the hutch.

"Everything okay in there?"

"I'll be right there, Aunt Sookie."

Sookie tossed a quick glance over her shoulder as Hunter returned to the kitchen with three plates, which he put out on the table.

"I always got sidetracked whenever Gran sent me for the good plates. I loved playing with those little animal figurines."

Hunter pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled something out. He placed the small green and gold object on the counter.

The cluviel dor.

"What's this?" Hunter asked.

She'd placed it in the hutch sometime after Eric left, its energy expended after the night she used it to save Sam. She could see why Hunter was attracted to it. Even without its power, its unique beauty made you want to touch it. Even now she wanted to roll it around in her hands.

One look at the clock told her Jason would be there soon, and she didn't have enough time to explain just what Hunter had found so enticing.

"How about I tell you tonight? There's a little story that goes with it."

"Awesome! I'm going to put it in my room."

"Then wash up, because we'll be eating soon."

After a dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and Gran's green beans, she sent Jason outside with Hunter while she cleaned up the kitchen. She had been very careful this morning not to think about Eric when Hunter was around, although she may have slipped once or twice. Pam hadn't returned her call either, and laying it all out on paper had generated just as many questions as answers.

The thought that Eric and Rick Pinsetter were one and the same gave her the most to think about. If it was true, she should probably be mad at Eric for pulling a stunt like that, but in reality, the thought he would seek her out made her feel warm inside. It made her think of Eric when they first connected, back when the witches put that spell on him.

Before she let herself go down that memory lane, she stopped herself. Some memories were best left buried, because they might let you believe something you could never have. The real Eric wasn't like that flannel-wearing easy-going vampire, and she couldn't risk having her slumbering libido woken with thoughts of just how wonderful that time with Eric had been, in bed and out.

And none of it would matter if he was finally dead and gone.

"Aunt Sookie! Come outside and see what I can do! I need your cell phone too—it can take pictures, can't it?" The slam of the back door and Hunter's excited voice brought her back to the moment. She dried her hands and wondered what Jason had done.

"Jason showed me how to climb that big tree in the back. I can go way up into the branches. It's awesome!"

Everyone in the family had climbed that tree at one point or another. She could never go as high as Jason. A few times she had thought about cutting it down since it was so close to the house, but she just couldn't do it. That tree had always been there. Taking it down would seem like a part of the family had died.

"Well, why don't you show me, Hunter."

"Can I borrow your phone, Aunt Sookie? I need to take a picture of something. I promise I won't drop it." Hunter pleaded as they walked out back. Jason was sitting on one of the lower branches, dropping to the ground when he saw Sookie coming. She handed her cell phone to Hunter.

"Hey Sook, hope you aren't mad—I showed Hunter how to get up that tree."

"It's okay, Jason. We all climbed that tree around Hunter's age, didn't we?"

Jason's smile made all the work of cooking the special dinner worth it. She hadn't always been close to Jason. He'd done some really stupid things in his life and there were times she had been angry with him, but not over this. It was why she tried to keep some part of the family going, so they could have a laugh over memories of their less than perfect lives.

"Yeah, he's a climber, too. Took to it like a pro." Jason and Sookie watched as Hunter tucked the phone in his pocket and found the handholds and toe holds to climb the broad trunk of the tree. In no time, he sat on a wide branch up in the limbs of the tree. Sookie shaded her eyes from the sun to get a better look at what he was doing. It looked like he was taking a picture of the main trunk of the tree.

A few minutes later he was back down on the ground.

"Nice going, Hunter. You're getting faster at getting up there."

Hunter beamed at Jason's praise and handed the phone to Sookie. "Who's Eric? I think he left you a message, Aunt Sookie."

He smiled at her, then ran back to the tree and was up in the branches again in no time. Sookie looked through the pictures on the phone and found the most recent. Hunter had been taking a picture of the tree, but from the ground she couldn't see what. Her breath caught as she looked at the picture.

Four words were cut into the bark of the tree, inscribed inside a heart. Eric loves Sookie 4ever. Then the date. It was the night he had left that letter on her pillow.

Her heart swelled in her chest. In spite of everything that had happened between then, she thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

He had to have carved that heart the night he left. He still loved her after she used the cluviel dor for Sam instead of him, and if she really looked at what was in her heart, she still loved him too. For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she said a little prayer that he was all right.

Later that night, Hunter lay in his bed holding the cluviel dor in his hands, turning it over, running his fingers across the smooth surface of gold and green.

"What did you say this was, Aunt Sookie?"

"It's a sort of good luck charm, I guess you might call it. Someone who loved Gran gave it to her and told her that it would grant her a special wish. Then Gran left it for me."

"What did Gran wish for?"

"She didn't use it, but I did." She didn't think he needed to know the rest, although he probably already read the truth from her mind. She really didn't want to get into that with Hunter.

"I'm glad you used it, Aunt Sookie."

"Would you like to have it?" She didn't see any harm in giving it to him, now that its magic was gone.

"Really? Yes! I don't know why, but I really like it. It makes me feel good when I'm holding it. I wish I knew how to open it."

"I don't think it opens any more, Hunter. Will you promise to take care of it? It belonged to Gran, and I think she would like that I gave it to you, as a remembrance."

"I promise. I'll take good care of it."

Sookie brushed Hunter's bangs from his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Hunter. I'll see you in the morning. I'm thinking a pancake breakfast sounds pretty good, don't you."

Hunter grinned and nodded. "Pancakes sound great! Goodnight Aunt Sookie."

He curled down into the blankets, the cluviel dor still in his hand. She picked up his dirty clothes, tossed them in the laundry basket and turned around to look at him when she got to the door.

Hunter's eyes were closed tight and his face determined, as if he was thinking hard. She vaguely registered that she couldn't hear his thoughts, but her eyes were fixed on the glow of the cluviel dor underneath the blanket.


	7. Seven

Chapter 7

Eric

The sun burned his exposed skin, further zapping his energy. Eric struggled to stay awake and find some shelter. Behind him, fire engulfed the house. He turned his head. Robert lay on the ground in front of him, smoldering motionless in the early morning light. The smell of his own skin filled his nostrils. He had to get them out of there. The sounds of the human's fire trucks in the distance kept him moving, barely.

The crunch of tires on dry dirt had him summoning all his energy to lift his head. A dark van pulled up alongside them, and the back doors flung open with a clang.

"Get them in the van, now!"

Mustapha's voice? Sounds faded in and out, the heat and light of the sun beat him down. He could no longer move.

Strong arms lifted him, tossing him into cool darkness that covered him like a blanket. Visions of Sookie calling his name filled his head as he fell into his daytime sleep.

He woke to painful moaning. The vocalizations matched the waves of discomfort he felt, but seemed to be disconnected from him. Was he hallucinating? Where was he? He tried to piece things together. A van. Someone had saved him. Robert! Relief flooded him as he realized those were Robert's moans he heard. He had been saved from burning up in the sun, too. Eric drifted out again. Thoughts of Felipe de Castro plagued him. Warm blood dripped down his throat and soothed the pain, yet the sounds of agony continued. A soft female voice murmured encouragements and calmed the cries. Not his. Someone else's. Robert's.

An image of Robert swinging his sword and relieving de Castro's head from his shoulders had Eric smiling in spite of his pain. He had burns too; he could feel the damage to the flesh on his face and hands. He could still feel de Castro's cold blade against his neck, sizing him up, just before Robert took his head off. How had that bastard gotten the jump on them? How many had Robert killed?

His eyelids opened a slit as he looked toward the voices. He smiled as he recognized Pam's soft feminine voice as her tiny hand moved across Robert's brow. His moans quieted as she comforted him, dripping her own blood into his greedy throat. Robert's burns covered his face, neck and hands, the edges healing in some spots already. Eric closed his eyes and let Pam minister to Robert. He'd ask her soon for a report on what had happened, and what the vampires were saying happened. Had Freyda kept her bargain? Or had she betrayed him, and they were now in hiding? It was too quiet. They had to be in hiding. Whatever the case, neither he nor Robert were in fighting condition. Any action on their part would have to wait. And what of Sookie?

"Eric?" Pam's voice cut through his thoughts and he opened his eyes.

He raised his hand to touch her, noticing the burns on his arms. "Pam," he spoke, his throat tight. Her worried smile comforted him. He hadn't let himself think of how he missed her. Emotions welled up inside him and he choked out a question. "Where are we?"

"In the basement of a safe house. It's been two nights since Mustapha found you and Robert sunbathing outside the cabin. You really should remember to bring your sunscreen. After the carnage the human authorities found there, everyone thinks you are finally dead."

"You've been here a while. You can't stay away from Fangtasia for so long. They will know you are with me."

"I know. We are close enough I can stop there before dawn."

"And Freyda?"

"She announced Felipe de Castro's death and has appointed Bill Compton regent of Louisiana. She's also formed an alliance with Stan Davis. They will jointly rule all of Texas, Nevada, Arkansas, Oklahoma and Louisiana."

Exactly as she agreed. That was good. "And Robert?"

Pam glanced over at the vampire in the coffin next to Eric's. There was a softness to her expression that surprised him. "His burns are worse than yours, Eric. He's healing. Slowly."

Eric looked over at Robert, knowing his pain. He'd been burnt before, the last time at Rhodes. Sookie had saved him then, without hesitation. But he had no time for old memories. Every bit of his plan had fallen into place.

"And Sookie—she is safe and unharmed?"

"Yes, for now. The Britlengen is gone back to wherever she goes, but Compton's house is empty now that he is New Orleans. I need to put someone there though, to keep the squatters and traitors away. Your attorney, Cataliades came to the bar and inquired about staying there to do some research, or so he said. I think he has other motives." Pam raised her eyebrows. "Do I trust him?"

"Yes, as much as we can trust a demon lawyer. I do trust him when it comes to Sookie's protection. Have him inquire about another contract with the Britlengen, something more open-ended. Last time there were specific limits, and I want to dictate when the witch would send the Britlengen back. If it were up to me, the warrior would still be there. What else, Pam?"

"Since you've been gone, the shifter's bar burned down, and he has left town. My trackers lost his trail in Florida. He doesn't appear to be a threat at this time."

"And the tiger?"

Pam smirked. "He's found himself a little were-tigress. Word is that he's looking to keep his line going. He can't do that with Sookie and he won't risk a pussy-fight between his tigress bitch and Sookie. At least I think he's got that much sense, I think."

Eric snorted. He had missed Pam. "And the fairies?"

"No sign of them as far as I know. Sookie has never mentioned them. She's stayed away from the supernatural world, Eric. I only see her once, maybe twice a year for Dracula Night. She helps me decorate the bar. That's it. She goes to school, keeps to herself. It's like all the supes know she is off limits. I've never seen anything like it."

His next question came out softer than he intended. "Is she happy?"

Pam wrapped her fingers around Eric's wrist where the skin wasn't burned. "She's been with no man, vampire, or shifter since you've left."

"I need to see her."

"You can't. I don't trust Freyda. It's too soon. This isn't over yet."

From her tone of voice, he knew he would not win this battle with Pam. Even though she had a point, he had to see her, and he would, without her interference. "You are right. I need Robert. How long before his injuries heal?"

"A month, I'm thinking. Maybe less," answered Pam.

"Has he said anything about de Castro?" He searched her eyes for the truth. The fewer people who knew what really happened at the cabin, the better. Having the general population of vampires think that Robert was merely a geeky desk jockey worked to his advantages, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"He muttered something. When Robert came to the bar that night, we both thought you might need some backup. That was how de Castro found you, isn't it? I'm so sorry, Eric. As much as I know you like a fight, putting you in further danger was not my intention."

"I wanted to draw him out, Pam. I knew what would happen." He took a minute to process what she had told him. "You should really get back to Fangtasia. Who is here with you?"

"Thalia, and two donors from the club are here if you are interested. I also have a new Were in my employ. Mustapha recommended him. Thalia will guard this property at night, and Ricardo will stay during the day. Bubba is watching over Sookie at night. Compton in his infinite generosity managed to set that up as his last act as a commoner before he left to be regent. Once I get Cataliades in Compton's place, Mustapha will stay here during the day."

"In that case, I will feed and then rest. The sooner we can advance our plan, the better for everyone. Send the donors in. I'll be a few minutes and then you can take them back with you."

He rose from his resting place, easing up while testing out his strength. There was a chair in the shadows that would hide the burnt side of his face. He'd use his glamour on them both anyway, but the less they saw the better.

Pam leaned down and kissed his cheek. She handed him a cell phone. "Text me if you need me. It's secure." She stopped at Robert's coffin, and kissed his forehead before she left without turning back. He had not seen her this involved with another since Miriam. Had they really bonded in such a short time? And if the nearly impossible could happen and Pam could fall for Robert so quickly, maybe the impossible might happen between him and Sookie. She might forgive him.

Pam brought the two young human females into the darkened room. He could smell their fear. It always enhanced their flavor. He wondered what Pam had told them. He held out the hand that was least burned, and gently drew one of the girls toward him, pulling her onto his knee.

He looked in the eyes of the brunette. "Stay there for a moment." He turned his attention back to the redhead in his lap. She trembled as his hand stroked up her neck. He caught her gaze. "Do not fear. You won't be harmed." He would make this pleasurable for her. His fangs ran down and he pierced the vein that pulsed in her throat, filling his mouth and swallowing, once, twice and a third time before licking the holes closed. When she stopped moaning, he lifted her to a sitting position and helped her to her feet. Walking her to the door, he whispered one last suggestion. "You will not remember any of this. You had a lovely night with your friend. Wait for her outside. She will be right out."

Eric turned to the other girl, standing near the door. He held out his hand. "Come with me. Do not be afraid." He directed her to the side of Robert's coffin and held her wrist near Robert's nose.

"Robert." Eric called out, and Robert woke with a start, looking up at Eric with hunger. Eric lifted her wrist to Robert's lips, letting him feel her pulse. It didn't take long for Robert's fangs to run down and he struck, taking the young woman's vein with gusto while Eric murmured suggestions in her ear. Robert drank in deep draws, almost slurping in his enthusiasm.

"Enough, Robert. Stop."

Robert immediately released the young woman's wrist, never taking his eyes from Eric. They were both surveying each other. The fresh blood woke Robert up, and his mouth started moving to speak until he saw the girl at the side of the coffin. Robert clamped his mouth shut and waited for privacy.

Eric walked the donor to the door, glamouring her one more time before pushing her out.

"Why haven't you taken Pam's wrist like that? She would let you. Her blood is our blood. It would help you heal as well."

"I know, but the first time I bite my sister, it won't be with my vampire dad in the coffin next to me, no offense."

Eric searched Robert's face. "No offense taken. Seems as if your sense of humor didn't get scorched by the sun, or maybe it did? I wasn't aware that you knew Pam so intimately. Do you have more surprises for me?"

"I suppose I should come clean. When you offered me my new life, you mentioned you left your child in Louisiana. It didn't take much poking around to find out who she was. I went to see her at Fangtasia. I used the secure network to chat with her. We'd steal time away together during vampire functions. I like her. And I think she likes me. I'm sorry to put you at risk, but we were very careful. Even you didn't know."

"Which is probably the only reason I'm not punishing both of you for keeping this from me. You both could have cost us.

"Or saved you."

Eric gave Robert a hard look, marveling at how much he had changed since leaving Oklahoma. He felt proud of Robert and decided he would deal with both his progeny once this was over. "Now tell me what happened that night at the cabin."

"The night I killed the King?" Robert managed a small smile before he grimaced from the pain.

"Yes, and you are sounding far too cocky about it, you may want to tone that down."

Robert laughed, more like an exhalation of breath.

"I know you are tired, Robert. Give me the highlights."

"I heard you yell at me to get out. I jumped out the back window, and dropped right onto the two men de Castro had stationed behind the cabin. I took them out, quick and clean, without even thinking. It was amazing. Once they were gone, I called Pam for the backup we had arranged the night I went to the bar. I could feel the sun coming up. Then I could see you fighting the two out front. I got into position in case you needed me. When I saw de Castro raise his sword, I took his head when he wasn't expecting it. Just like you taught me." He paused for a minute, his cockiness slipping away. "What's going to happen to me, Eric?"

"Well, right now, no one is being accused directly, and I would like to keep it that way. So my king-killing friend, I suggest you keep that to yourself from now on."

"Will do." Robert closed his eyes.

"You must rest. I need you for the next part of my plan, but you must be well before we proceed."

"Have you seen her yet?"

"No. Pam wants me to wait. I need a few more days to recover and then I'm going to Bon Temps."

"Freyda said you needed to stay away. You agreed. Don't fuck this up now Eric."

"I'm going to ignore that, but don't expect me to continue to let your insubordination slide," he said with a small smile. "Trust me. I know this is all far from over. Get some rest. I need your expertise for the next part of my plan."

"I can hardly wait," Robert murmured as he drifted back to rest.


	8. Eight

Chapter 8

Sookie

"Hunter, your dad will be here soon," Sookie said as she wiped down the counter in the kitchen. "Time to get your things together." She dreaded this part of the weekend, after Hunter left and she was alone again. Everything seemed too quiet and it always took her a few days to adjust to the silence again. She had been lucky this month, since Hunter ended up spending two weekends in a row in Bon Temps and she didn't want to be greedy, but she wouldn't mind taking care of him every weekend. Hunter liked staying with her too. She heard it in his thoughts when he arrived and every time Remy came to pick him up.

The sound of tires on gravel made Sookie hurry her kitchen clean-up. She called out to Hunter as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "Almost ready?"

"Just about done Aunt Sookie. I'm putting my toys away."

Tossing the dishtowel on the counter, she went out on the back porch.

"Hi there, Remy. Hunter's almost ready, but he needs a few more minutes to clean up his room," she said as he got out of his car.

Good timing. Here goes nothing. "Hi Sookie. Everything go okay?"

Sookie wondered what he wanted to ask her having heard his thoughts loud and clear. She shook her head a little bit too. After all the years Remy had been taking care of Hunter, knowing of his special gift, he still hadn't learned to temper his thoughts. Hunter probably heard everything, poor kid.

"Hunter and I had a wonderful time. He's a great boy. I'm happy to take care of him when you need me to. He's no trouble at all."

"I'm glad you said that. He's been a lot happier since he's been spending the weekends with you. I want to ask you a huge favor, and if you want to say no, I completely understand. But I've got a job offer down on the gulf coast, and I was wondering how you would feel about watching him for the summer? I don't have a sitter when he's out of school, and he likes it here so much, I was just thinking maybe he could stay here for the summer? I haven't said anything to him yet. I wanted to talk to you first. I know it's a lot to ask, but he's safest with you."

Hunter stay here for the summer? Could she swing that? Could she handle it? Her excitement was tempered with a good dose of reality. Having Hunter around all summer would be quite a bit different than a weekend stay. But in spite of that, the thought of it made her more happy than nervous. She liked the little boy's company.

"Can I think about it, Remy? I love having Hunter here; I just don't know how it would work with my job and all."

She might be able to ask Cataliades to amend her hours or even give her the summer off. It couldn't hurt to ask, and it would be great to spend the summer with Hunter. She could teach him so much about his telepathy if she had that kind of time. And she could tell him all about his mother, since he was always asking for stories about her. The thought of spending uninterrupted time with Hunter sounded great, but she wasn't a fool about what it would mean to her life.

"I understand. I wouldn't normally ask anyone to take over my responsibilities, but I really want to check out this job. There's good pay, and I could save a little money. Get us out of Red Ditch. It might even turn into a permanent job with benefits."

Permanent? The thought of Remy taking Hunter hours away speared her. Could she spend the summer with him, only to have him leave? One day at a time, Sookie, she reminded herself. But If Remy was going to take Hunter to a bigger city down south, having him stay the summer would give her more time to work with him on his telepathy.

"I'm not promising anything but give me a week to see what I can arrange with my job. Can you do that?"

"Sure, Sookie, that's more than fair. And if you can't swing it, no hard feelings. I'll figure something out." Remy leaned up against the porch railing, his head cocked toward the door, listening for Hunter. "I need to ask you something else. What is that thing you gave Hunter when he was here last weekend? He refuses to let go of it and carries it in his pocket all the time. He even sleeps with it under his pillow. It looks expensive. I asked him about it and he said he couldn't tell me and that it's a secret between the two of you. Did you give that to him to keep? Just want to make sure, you know kids."

Sookie smiled and let out a little laugh, but lost all her concentration when she felt something she hadn't felt in so very long. The distinct feeling of a mind that had no thoughts. A void. She looked up into the woods. The moon had risen, and its light let her see deep into the woods. She didn't see anything, but she didn't expect to either. Most vampires were adept at blending into the scenery. For some reason, she wasn't scared either, when she knew she should be.

"Sookie! What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Remy. Just got distracted with a thought. Anyway, that was just something Gran gave me. I thought Hunter would like it as a momento. That's all. Its value is sentimental."

"Ok," he nodded. "Just wanted to make sure." The screen door opened, and Sookie smiled when Hunter ran to his dad and hugged him. Hunter might not want to leave, but he was always happy to see Remy. "Ready to go, champ? Say goodbye to Aunt Sookie and thank her for her hospitality. Remember your manners."

Hunter ran back into Sookie's arms, just like he ran into Remy's. He held her tight around the neck. "Thank you Aunt Sookie. I had a great weekend."

"I'm glad, Hunter. You take care now."

After a kiss and hug goodbye, Remy and Hunter climbed into his truck. She watched the truck navigate down the driveway and out onto Hummingbird Lane before she turned back to the woods. Sookie still felt the presence of a vampire nearby. She should run into the house and lock the door. That's what she should do, but for some reason, she didn't know why, the presence of this vampire didn't alarm her. All she felt was a sense of calm, a sense of peace.

She scanned the woods again, and then looked up into the tree where Hunter had found the carved heart from Eric, peering between the branches for blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Wishful thinking, Sookie. If there was a vampire out there, she wanted it to be Eric. But Freyda had declared him dead. If he wasn't, and someone saw him, Freyda would lose all credibility as queen. She waited on the porch a little while longer before she came to her senses and went inside, locking the door behind her. Grabbing the cell phone from the kitchen table, she pressed the numbers on the keypad as she sat down. Pam answered right away.

"Sookie? What's wrong?"

"And hello to you too Pam. Nothing is wrong. Can't I just call you?" she teased.

"You haven't called me just to talk in almost two years."

"Actually, I did call with some news. There's a vampire in my woods. Whoever it was didn't come close to the house, but I could feel someone out there watching. Do you know anything about that?"

There was a long silence. "Pam?"

"Tell me what happened. Be specific," Pam said with definite annoyance in her voice.

Sookie rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She should have known Pam would get all protective about this. "I was outside on my porch just after dark, and I felt a vampire mind nearby. I looked around but didn't see anyone, but I felt a void in my woods. I wasn't about to check it out. Did you send someone? Is it Bubba?

"Let me see what I can find out. I have a feeling I know who it was, and I will deal with that vampire severely. I'll send Mustapha over tomorrow to see if he can sniff anything out."

"Okay. Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so. I'll stop by in two days when I have more information. Until then, stay inside at night and stay away from the woods."

"I will. Do you think this is related to the takeover? Have you heard from Eric at all?"

"Sookie, you know Freyda declared Eric finally dead, right?"

"But you said-"

"I know, and it's probably not wise to repeat what I said, especially if you have a strange vampire in your woods. Let me check this out before you do anything else. Expect to see Mustapha in the morning. Keep your doors locked and I don't have to tell you not to invite anyone in, do I?"

"I know how to take care of myself Pam. It's been almost two years since Eric left for Oklahoma. I've managed just fine on my own, protecting myself, haven't I?"

There was another long silence. "Yes, Sookie. You can, as they say, kick ass better than most humans, and if it is who I think it might be in your woods, I'm going to kick some ass of my own. Just sit tight and I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay Pam."

Sookie hung up the phone and checked all the doors and windows around the house. If there was a vampire in her woods, Pam seemed more ticked off than worried. Sookie still didn't feel worried herself. For some reason, she felt that vampire in her woods was benevolent, a thought that made her laugh out loud. She shook her head. A benevolent vampire. What was she thinking? Not being around supes for a few years had warped her brain. There weren't any benevolent vampires.

The next morning, Cataliades was in the Shreveport office when she arrived at work. A crew of men were boxing up all the files, placing them in a large moving truck outside.

"My dear Sookie! I'm glad you're here. Perhaps you could manage this mess for me. I'm closing down this office for a while and will be working from the Compton place as I draw up the papers for the sale of his database."

"Really?" She tossed her purse in her desk and watched as the moving men ran around like ants with boxes.

"I'm sorry to tell you that once the transaction to sell the database concludes, I will be returning to New Orleans. Unless you want to join me there, I will no longer have need of your services. I believe a severance package is usually given and I will be happy to give you a glowing reference for another position."

Sookie sat down at her desk. She had known the job with Cataliades was short term, but she wasn't expecting it to end quite so soon. It did answer the question of what she might do about her job if Hunter stayed the summer. That wasn't an issue any more.

"Are you alright, Sookie? I apologize for not giving you more notice. With the change in vampire leadership in the surrounding states, everything is happening very quickly."

"I'm sorry, Desmond. I just need a moment to take it all in."

"Perhaps this might help ease your worries. I had a client ask me if I knew anyone that might be able to help with a project." Cataliades withdrew a file folder from the desk drawer. "You might want to take a look at this. I would encourage you to apply. I think you would be perfect for the job."

Sookie took the folder from Cataliades' hand. Inside was a job advertisement, the kind you would see in the newspaper, printed on heavy, expensive paper. The job entailed cataloging a private collection at a location about two hours from Bon Temps.

"It's a live-in position. Who is the private collector?"

"I've been asked to keep that confidential at present, but yes, it is a live-in position. There is a guest house on the estate. I think you would be perfect for it Sookie, especially with your library science degree. You should think about it."

"I will. Thank you." She pushed up her sleeves. "Now, what do you need me to do here?"

Cataliades took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm afraid this moving crew has totally trashed my filing system. Can you fix it?"

Sookie laughed. "Of course I can."

"Good. I have a date at court. I will see you at Compton's place the next time we meet."

After a long day of directing moving men, Sookie pulled into her driveway at dusk. She had just enough time to eat dinner and shower before Pam would arrive, and time to think about all that had happened over the last few weeks. She'd be jobless soon. Cataliades never told her how much money Eric had left her, but he always had a check for her when she asked for money. When she had started to use the money, she had made a vow to herself that she would only use it to better herself. Using it for living expenses didn't seem right. She would have to find another job.

She looked at the file folder Cataliades had handed her. The job offer. Most likely a supe of some sort, she guessed. It wouldn't hurt to check it out though, and she could always say no. Getting Pam's opinion was an option too, but Sookie didn't want to start involving her in every aspect of her life again.

Pam knocked on the door about two hours after sunset. She had to wait for Sookie to invite her in, since Pam always had Sookie rescind the invitation when they were done. Pam had told her that was for her own safety, that as long as Pam couldn't get in the house, other vamps couldn't use her against Sookie. It seemed sort of silly, but Sookie went along with it.

"Come in, Pam."

Pam breezed into the kitchen, wearing a designer suit in light pink. She looked absolutely stunning and extremely feminine. She almost appeared to be glowing, if that was possible for a vampire. Something was up, she was sure of it.

"Sookie. You are looking lovely, yet tired." Pam looked around and inhaled. "For a moment there, I thought your fairy cousins had returned. Such a loss."

"Okay Pam. Enough small talk. We're both not good at it. What do you know about the vampire in my woods?"

Pam gave a nonchalant wave of her hand. "Absolutely nothing to worry about Sookie. I've taken care of the situation." She sighed and paced around the kitchen. Pam was usually so composed-her behavior seemed distracted and odd.

"Who was it?" Sookie probed for more information. Vampires weren't known for sharing.

"Just some vagrant. He won't be bothering you again," Pam said. A little secret smile passed over her face.

"What's going on Pam? You're acting...different."

"I don't know. I just feel... happy." Pam burst out with a little laugh. "I've met someone."

"Really? Who is he? Do you want to tell me about him?" Sookie heated a bottle of True Blood from the four-pack she bought on the way home. It had been a long time since Sookie had dished with a girlfriend. That was the one thing she missed about Merlotte's.

"Oh Sookie, I've never met anyone like him. He listens to me. He takes my advice on things. He's sweet and kind. He loves to hunt with me and run at night. I feel like a young vampire again, except now I'm a lot smarter. And he's a gentle lover and open to new experiences in that department, if you know what I mean. He's … perfect."

"Wow. That's a lot of sharing Pam. Sounds a lot like love to me. You've got it bad."

"Whatever it is, it feels good, not bad. I've had to cut down on my time at the bar so I could spend time with him, so I better get going. Maxwell needs my help keeping the breathers in line."

"Does your mystery vampire have a name?"

"Yes. His name is Robert." She said it like it was a song, getting that faraway look in her eyes again.

Sookie rolled her eyes. They talked for a few more minutes. After Pam left, Sookie turned on her laptop and pulled out the folder with the job advertisement. She had worked on a resume a few months ago, and she found the file on her hard drive. She really didn't have the experience to catalogue an entire collection herself, but nothing ventured, nothing gained.

After checking over the resume and drafting a cover letter, Sookie grabbed an envelope from the cupboard and fed it into the printer. She'd look up the address in one of the online map websites when she was done. Maybe she could find out something on her own since Cataliades wasn't telling.

She read the address at the bottom of the job advertisement, and then she read it again.

Send to the attention of Robert Morrigan.

The name didn't mean anything to her, but was it just a coincidence that whoever she was sending her resume to had the same first name as Pam's new love? It all got her thinking about Rick Pinsetter too, and all of the other little things that had been happening. But most of all, it had her thinking about someone she once loved, the vampire who had left her a love note in a tree, and was supposedly, finally dead.


	9. Nine

Chapter 9

Eric

"I swear Robert, you have been spending too much time with Pam. Your tie is straight, your suit perfectly tailored. Stop primping."

"Yes, but I have a date with Pamela afterward, and she's bringing along a friend." Robert raised and lowered his eyebrows over wide eyes while grinning.

"You may be entering the realm of too much information. When will she be here?"

There had been quite a transformation in Robert after he had healed from his injuries. He was with Pam whenever he wasn't with Eric, and her influence on him came through in how he dressed and the respectful cockiness in his voice. Eric shook his head wondering how he would deal with what amounted to a male Pam.

Robert had earned some of that cockiness himself by killing de Castro and basically saving Eric's own head that night. It wasn't supposed to have gone down that way. He was supposed to exterminate de Castro and extract his revenge for everything Felipe and Victor had done to Sookie, not Robert. But he would hold no grudge against Robert for that.

Robert didn't like moving away from Shreveport once their injuries healed but at least they were still living in Area Five. It was the only place they could be safe. Robert would just have to learn to adjust.

He had bought this old plantation back when he suspected the takeover, when Queen Sophie-Anne returned from Rhodes with severe injuries and a lack of bodyguards to protect her. The attack at Rhodes had shuffled the deck, and all the vampire rulers were in play. This estate was a perfect hideout. He doubted if Pam knew about it, even with the estate located in her territory. He had taken much care in keeping this place secret from everyone.

"Sorry Eric. She'll be here in an hour." Robert moved to the desk and sat down, pulling out the envelope with Sookie's resume from the top drawer. "So I'm going to show her around the place and bring her to the study when I'm done. When are you going to make your appearance?"

"Depends. The time might not be right yet."

He was still shy of the six months he had agreed to stay away from Sookie, but the glimpses of her that he had gotten from sitting in the tree weren't enough. Not to mention that Pam had already invoked her Sheriff card once when she yelled at him for going to see her. Pam's ranting had only amused him; he would do what he wanted now that he was free.

Sookie had looked older and never more beautiful. There was a confidence to her now that hadn't been there before. He saw it in the way she walked and how she wasn't afraid. She had sensed him in the tree that night. How he had wanted to go to her then. Pam should be happy that he hadn't taken Sookie right into the house and into her bed. He wanted to touch her and tell her he was sorry. Not in a letter like he did when he left for Oklahoma.

"I can always ask her back for a second interview. Maybe that's a good strategy."

He let that one go by. Sookie wasn't strategy. If she thought that was how he tried to get her back, he wouldn't have a chance in hell with her. No, there was only one chance he could get her back, and that was by talking to her. It was what Sookie valued most in their relationship.

Sookie

Sookie flipped on her headlights and double checked the GPS suctioned to her dashboard. Only five more miles to the estate of the mysterious Robert Morrigan. Or more accurately, Robert Morrigan's boss. Sire. Whatever. If she was smart, she'd turn right around and take her chances finding a new job in Bon Temps or even Shreveport. Stay away from the vamps.

But something in her gut told her to follow through. She didn't bother to analyze what that was about either, but as soon as she got the call for the interview, her stomach had been full of excitement. Her head told her she needed the money, especially if she ended up taking the summer off to be with Hunter. Her gut and her head won over the logic that getting involved with vampires again would be dangerous and stupid. Besides, the job came recommended by Cataliades. He wouldn't steer her into trouble, would he? Pam also investigated the vampire living here and told her he posed no trouble.

Even so, the smarter move would be to turn the car around and go back home. The safer move would be to never get involved with vampires again, or any supes for that matter. But then again, what was she? With her fairy blood ancestry, It wasn't like she was entirely human either.

She kept the real reason she didn't turn the car around hidden from everyone, including herself. She took a deep breath. What if she was wrong? What if this path didn't lead her to Eric? Ever since things had started happening, she thought of him daily. All of the pieces she put together on her timeline made sense, including this shady job offer from Cataliades. She was going to find out what was going on. Eric was behind all of this, she just knew it in her gut, in the blood running through her veins. It had to be him.

She took a left onto the estate road. Anxiety grew in Sookie's belly as she drove the first two miles of the tree-lined driveway. It was too dark, too scary. She wanted to get out into the open spaces again. Her foot pressed down on the gas pedal, accelerating out of the darkness. After another mile, the road ended in front of a large two-story plantation-style house, complete with receiving porch and veranda on the second floor. She stopped the car at the door and took a longer look at the house. For as dark as the surrounding woods had been, the house wasn't dark. Lights shone inside and out, their warm glow welcoming her. New thermal windows replaced the old and the exterior had been recently painted from the faint paint smell lingering in the air. It was a grand home. Sookie grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and checked the wooden stake that fit into a side-pouch on her purse. She might be following her heart, but her head knew enough to be prepared even with the high probability that Eric was behind it all.

The walk to the door gave her the opportunity to reach out with her mind, scanning the area for voids. She felt at least one, maybe two. Maybe she should have had Pam come with her. Her head betrayed her and made her think this wasn't such a great idea.

The door opened and a vampire stood at the door. He looked to be in his early twenties, with dark hair just above his shoulders, brown eyes and a gorgeous smile. His dark suit fit perfectly. Something about him put her at ease, when he should have made her nervous. She searched for that second void she thought she felt earlier.

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse. I'm Robert."

"Pleased to meet you. I never knew this place was out here."

"Yes, it's quiet here. Your potential employer likes it that way. Let me show you around and we can talk about the position. We'll start out at the guest house." Robert put his hand out, directing her back out the door. "I'm sure Mr. Cataliades told you this was a live-in position. There is an extensive collection of books and artifacts in the main house that need to the organized and catalogued. Because of concerns of theft my employer wishes his location to remain private, and he feels a live-in situation is best. He may want to turn this estate into a private library at some point."

That made sense, she thought. After a short walk down a well-manicured and landscaped path, Robert pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door of a small house. Sookie gasped as he pushed the door open and she walked in. The modern interior contained country furnishings and brand new appliances in the kitchen. The main attraction was the wall of windows overlooking a large open field. She imagined the sun shining through those windows and smiled. There were two large bedrooms with their own private bathrooms. It was nothing like her Gran's house in Bon Temps, although the country decor made her feel at home. It was lovely.

"This is the guest house?"

"Yes. This would be your home should you decide to stay." A small smile crossed Robert's face as he stared at her. "All utilities are included along with a laptop and secure Internet connection and anything you might need for your research. There's maid service every Tuesday and Saturday. We do have a daytime staff that takes care of the grounds and inside of the home."

"Who would have access to the house?" She walked around trying to contain her excitement. The place was beautiful. Who wouldn't want to live here?

"Only you. There would be a key available for maintenance issues and such, but you would be notified first. You would have your privacy."

She looked around. It all seemed too good to be true. Her host, or was it her interviewer, waited by the door, calm and confident, not in any hurry. Robert didn't exhibit any of the usual vampire behaviors. She felt safe around him. Why? She had just met him, but yet something seemed familiar about him. Something that made her feel calm. There was another person that made her feel calm like that.

"Why don't you show me the collection? I'm not sure that I know enough to help you. I'm still working on my degree."

"Let's go to the main house. I'll tell you all about salary and benefits as we walk."

When they arrived at the receiving porch, Robert pushed the door open wide. Through the foyer, a large circular staircase led to a second floor. Closed doors leading to other rooms flanked the stairs. Robert directed her past the magnificently curved stairs. "Most of the collection is in storage right now, but we do have quite a few items in the study, if you'll come this way."

Robert opened the door to a large room on the other side of the stairs, filled with books and other objects in boxes scattered all over the room. Boxes and boxes of amazing books. She walked around the room, peering into boxes as she circled around. Her fingers itched to organize it.

"Oh my, may I?" The books in this box looked particularly old, yet perfectly preserved. She wanted to touch them.

He nodded "The library is on the second floor. The entire second floor to be precise. You'd be helping to organize that library."

Sookie put the book back into the box and continued around the room, Robert somewhere behind her. Her heart might have stopped when she saw it sitting on the desk and her hand went to her chest to feel its reassuring beat.

She picked the velvet bag from the desk, the shape of the knife clearly outlined, the weight of it heavy in her hand. Just like it felt the last time she touched it, when she gave it to Eric in front of Victor. She wanted to take it out of the bag and see it, hold it in her hand. Eric had used this knife during their third blood exchange. Nothing had been the same after that.

"Where did you get this?"

"You remember it?"

Eric's voice rippled through her veins, like a wave that woke up every part of their comingled blood. It crashed over her, leaving her gasping for breath. It all came rushing back, his power over her, thoughts of the nights in bed with him, what he did to her...a gracious plenty indeed...and another wave rippled through her. She couldn't turn around. Every part of her had come to life with just the sound of his voice. She had expected it, anticipated it, longed to hear it, but the reality of it was so much more than she ever imagined. Yet she was too scared to turn around and face him. She'd fall, fast and hard, and who would catch her this time?

Hands reached around her, holding the soft bag with her. "You're remembering Victor, aren't you?"

He was so close, all she had to do was lean back and she would be in his arms again. She wasn't quite ready for that, but oh, she wanted to. She wanted his arms around her again, without the specter of another ruining everything.

"I remember Rhodes. Sharing blood with each other as Andre witnessed our bond. That's what I remember when I look at this knife." He took it from her hands, his fingers brushing hers, and a sound escaped her throat—a low, sexual sound. She didn't recognize her own voice. It had been so long since she'd have reason to make such a sound.

"But you left me to marry Freyda. It meant nothing to you. This, meant nothing to you." She spoke quietly and felt him flinch behind her.

"I know I left you, and for that, I will be eternally sorry for having hurt you. But it was the only way to keep you safe. The only way I could get back to you. And that meant everything to me. "

"Why didn't you just tell me that? Talk to me?" She took a deep breath and turned around to face him. He wore a concert t-shirt and blue jeans, flip-flops on his feet. Still devastatingly gorgeous, her knees went weak, her heart fluttered madly. Sookie stopped for a second before she raised her eyes to his, and when she did, his face lit up with a smile, the tiny tips of his fangs showing.

Heat rose in places she thought forever cold. Every moment she had missed him, the feelings she had bottled up inside after he left, exploded in her. She should be angry at him, she reminded herself, and instead she wanted to jump in his arms and kiss him. Angry—she could handle that much better than the overwhelming desire that pooled between her legs.

Eric dropped his eyes for a moment, before he looked right into Sookie's eyes. "I should have talked to you. I tried to, but not hard enough. When I found out you had the cluviel dor, I thought I could get out of my obligations the easy way. I should have known better. There is never an easy way with vampires."

"No, there isn't," she said. "What happened to de Castro?" Unsaid words hung in the air between them.

"He's finally dead."

"So it was you."

"I wanted it to be me. I planned that I would be the one to end him, but no, it was Robert. He saved me too."

"You're Robert's maker." She didn't have to question him. It made sense.

"Yes. He helped me when I had no one to trust in Oklahoma. And before you ask, it was his decision to be turned."

"So...Pam? And Robert? Isn't that weird or forbidden or something? Incest?" How she managed to miss that one she didn't know. And she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or lose her lunch over the whole thing, but they did make the perfect couple. It said something about Eric too, that his progeny weren't forced to stay with him, but did so willingly.

"Yes. Pam and Robert. It's like being around two teenagers. And no, we do not consider it incest."

Sookie laughed and then paused as she moved away from him. He was too close. She needed some distance. Where was this all going? "I'm glad you both made it then. Does Freyda know?"

"Some of it. She helped plan and pay for most of it, so she and Stan could take over Felipe's territories. I agreed to help her if she would grant my freedom afterwards."

That made Sookie angry. "And you didn't think to tell me that either."

"I could tell no one, not even Pam. If de Castro had found out we were playing him, he would have taken us all down. I needed to keep you safe. You and Pam."

" Did you sleep with Freyda as part of this plan?" Sookie fiddled with something at the desk, before looking up at him. She needed to look into his eyes when he answered this. And yet there was a little voice inside her that said the answer didn't matter. She still loved him. The question was whether she could forgive him, and he couldn't answer that for her. The silence was deafening.

"I fulfilled my obligations with Freyda. Nothing more."

"So you did it, but you didn't like it?" Sookie pushed a breath out of her chest, not realizing she had been holding it. "And what about your obligation toward me, Eric? Wasn't I your wife? I often thought the whole vampire marriage thing meant little to you and you proved me right. Your obligation toward your sire was more important than your obligation to your wife." Her voice shook a little. It felt good to get it out. To say these things she wanted to say two years ago. Normally, she would have burned this bridge already. Moved on. But his answer was important to her. She needed to know how he could do it.

"I made a choice, Sookie. If I had not honored the contract my maker had signed, then de Castro would have had an excuse to punish me. You know what that would have meant. So, yes, I made a choice. The choice that would mean safety for you. I will never accept final death over protecting you. I knew the chance I took, leaving you that way. The chance you would never forgive me. But I would do that one thousand times over if it was the only means for your safety."

The air hung heavy between them. There were too many emotions now, swirling around, still unresolved. Sookie took a deep breath. "What is it you want from me Eric?"

He moved closer and took her hand. She didn't pull away and he found her eyes before he spoke. "I want to stay with you always. Live together. We can know each other's bodies in every way, night after night. I would love you and share all I have with you. I'm done with the politics, Sookie. Do you remember how happy we were when the witches took my memory? I know what I want, what I have always wanted. You are my heart's desire. I didn't know it then, but I know it now. I want a simple life with you, for however long I can have it. I'm not asking for anything more than that."

She remembered the words and when he had said them to her. He'd made this offer to her once before, only he didn't have his memory then. But he remembered, and he had his memory now. Could they possibly make it work? Could she forgive him? She wasn't sure if she could or not. They just couldn't go back to where they were before he left for her another woman, no matter what the reason... could they?

No, she wouldn't go along with that. "You'll be bored with me Eric. You'll miss the politics. We'll be right back to where we were."

"No. I'll cherish every moment we would have to spend together, for however long we have. All I'm asking for is a chance, Sookie."

The knock on the door was a welcome diversion. Robert carried in a tray containing a pitcher of tea and a bottle of synthetic blood and set it on the side table.

"Some refreshments Eric. Will you be needing anything else?"

Eric motioned for Sookie to take a seat while he poured her a glass of tea. "I believe that's code for Pam is waiting. That will be all, Robert."

"Nice to finally meet you, Sookie."

"Likewise, Robert. "

Sookie took a sip of her tea and tried to relax. Everything was coming at her so fast. One minute she was trying to find ways to take Hunter in for the summer, and now Eric was asking her to make a new life with him. Could she trust him? Every time she heard his voice, it started a reaction inside of her that said she wanted him back.

"Look, Sookie. I know you are having trouble accepting my sincerity. You have good reason not to trust me. I forced you to live as my wife under my rules only, and that wasn't fair. I've had plenty of time to think about that. We can go slow. I'm just making my intentions known to you, nothing more. I still want you. I never stopped loving you. I'm offering what I once offered you and this time, I'm not under a witch's spell. I'll wait however long it takes. We don't have to decide everything right now."

"So if I said no nookie until I was ready, you'd accept that?"

He hesitated for a second, more to tease her than anything. "Yes, as long as I could try to convince you otherwise. I've thought about that witch's curse every day since I left Louisiana. Closest to my heart's desire. For the longest time I thought that meant only you, but then I realized that it meant everything about you. How you live, the life we could have together. That curse didn't make me into someone else Sookie. It stripped away every defense I had built up around me. I remember every moment. What we had. I'd very much like to have that with you again."

"So how do you see this working Eric?"

"I don't know Sookie. Do humans know how it's all going to work when they marry? Do they know of every challenge they will face? No, they don't. They figure it out together. I want us to figure it out together. We never had a chance to do that before. So much politics. I hated it. Hated my maker for it. Hated Freyda for forcing the contract. Hated myself for agreeing to it. I don't want that. I want you and I, talking by the fire. Preferably naked. That's what I want my life to be. And I think, I hope that's what you want too. I should have told you that sooner."

"You'll get tired of me, Eric. I'm going to get old. You won't want me then."

He held out his hand for her, and then backed her up to the desk. He reached out to tip up her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"You are beautiful, and smart. Loyal too. You have a sense of fun and adventure. You're brave."

"Stop Eric. That's not what I'm talking about."

He stepped a little closer to her, wanting to be as close as he was the last time he had said those words to her. "Do you think all those qualities fade when you get older Sookie? They don't. They get richer. Become more a part of you. You aren't beautiful to me just because of your anatomy Sookie, you are beautiful to me because of who you are. Now where was I? Oh yes, responsible, hardworking..." He tapped his chin as his lips curled into a wicked smile. "There was one more thing..."

Sookie's eyes sparkled up at him. Could she relent and give him another chance? He was much too close to think, all she wanted was to touch him, kiss him. Have him kiss her. She reached up and touched his face. Her voice was quiet. "Shall I refresh your memory?"

Like always, Eric made her feel a little decadent and naughty. She knew she shouldn't do this. She shouldn't put her heart on the line again. So what if she was still attracted to him and still saw the good things in him? Those days she took him in were some of the happiest in her life. Could they repeat history and be that happy again? She wouldn't know if she didn't try.

Sookie leaned up and brushed her lips against his. His heart's desire. Did she really mean that to him? The thought warmed her from the inside out.

"Ah, now I remember," he smiled and kissed her again. "Creative..."

She gave into his kiss, she couldn't stop herself. His arms held her up and she pressed against his body. Every part of her suddenly remembered what sex was like and what she had been missing the last few years without him.

He inhaled deeply at her neck, her hair, in the valley between her breasts. She let him. "I can't help myself Sookie," he croaked out. "I want to bite you and fuck you and rub myself all over you, and not necessarily in that order."

She giggled like a school girl. It was with great difficulty she pulled away and didn't lose herself completely to him. She wasn't ready for that.

"I need some time Eric. I came here expecting a job offer, not a proposal for something entirely different."

"A marriage Sookie. I'm offering you a marriage, not a conventional one, but a real one. And you can have as long as you need. Maybe we could just start with the job part. Would you like to help me catalogue all these items?" He gestured around the room. "We could just spend some time together."

"Like date?"

"Our own special way of dating, but yes, you could look at it like that."

"I need to about it. Time, I need time, and I need to go home." She picked up her purse. "I do have one question though." She smiled at him. "Who's Rick Pinsetter?"

Sookie played catch with Hunter in the back yard. Remy had a day trip south to check out the new job he wanted, and Hunter was spending the day. They tossed the softball between them and she thought about what she was going to tell Eric. It had been a week. Her own sense of right and wrong wouldn't let her leave him hanging. She believed his reasons for the decisions he had made. He had been thinking of her, not just in the moment, but in the long run. She couldn't blame him for the choices he'd made. What choice would she make? He hadn't given her the choice about marriage the last time. This time was different. This wasn't some clandestine, secretive marriage he wanted with her. Was it?

What would she do with Hunter if she went to Eric? It was starting to look like Remy was getting that job down south. Could she leave Hunter behind? Take Hunter with her? She wasn't sure how Eric would handle Remy knowing where he lived, but if he didn't mind, there was plenty of room for Hunter in the guest house.

Hunter threw the ball and she missed it. The ball rolled down the yard. "Sorry, Aunt Sookie. I'll go get it."

"How about we take a break? There's some grape soda in the refrigerator. Had to hide it from Jason, but I think I saw a bottle or two in the back."

Hunter dropped the ball in Sookie's mitt as she held it out to him, then he ran into the house for the soft drinks. Sookie took a seat in the lawn chair, soaking up the afternoon sun.

"Here you go, Aunt Sookie. I opened them myself and everything!"

"That's great Hunter. Come sit down over here."

"You look different. Did something good happen? You look happy." Hunter smiled at her.

Sookie laughed and took a long drink of her pop. "You think I look happy?"

"You do. Did something happen with that Eric guy?"

Sookie dropped the bottle that had been halfway to her lips. "What? And why are you smiling like that?"

"I made a wish on that good luck charm you gave me. I know you said it didn't work anymore, but I thought maybe if I wished on it every night, and really meant it, I could get it to work for you."

"What exactly did you wish for Hunter?"

"I wished that Eric would come back and make you happy. He loves you forever. He carved that in the tree."

"Nothing wrong with wishing, I suppose. Sometimes they do come true." She paused for a minute, and put her hand on his head. "What if Eric coming back meant that you couldn't stay with me as much? How would you feel about that?

Hunter stopped fidgeting and looked down at his hands. "I want you to be happy. That's what I would choose." I would miss you though.

She pulled him tight against her and hugged him.

After Remy picked up Hunter, Sookie took a shower and sat on her bed. Letting herself remember the nights she'd spent with Eric, she thought about what she was going to tell him. She thought about her life, and what she had been through the last few years. She had been content on her own. She couldn't say happy. She loved school, but there was something missing in her life. She couldn't deny that.

She dug in the back of her closet and found what she needed. It still fit. She fixed her hair, every moment building the excitement in her belly. When she liked what she saw in the mirror, she locked up the house and got in her car.

The ride to Eric's estate seemed to take forever. She hadn't called to say she was coming. What if he wasn't home? Maybe that was a sign that she was making the wrong decision. Don't overthink this Sookie.

She knocked on the door and smoothed her dress, the first one he had seen her in at Fangtasia.

The door opened, and he stood there, a questionable smile curling his lips. He took a long look at her, from her toes and up. The memory of the first time he had done that made her blush. She had been nervous then, and she was just as nervous now, but for a different reason. Sookie took a deep breath, getting ready to say what she came to say, but he beat her to it.

"Well, aren't you sweet?"

Did he remember everything? She thought for a moment. "Not especially," she said with a sly

smile. "But I have decided to accept your job offer."

His expression smoothed over, as if he was preparing himself for bad news. "What does that mean exactly?"

She had thought for a week about what she wanted and what would make her happy. And since her talk with Eric, she thought a lot about what she would have done in that situation. She thought about her future, and mostly she thought of spending night after night in that study with all those books...and Eric. He had been right about something. There were no guarantees. But there was forgiveness and love and it was hers for the giving and taking.

"It means we are going to take things slow."

"You still love me."

"Slow Eric. But yes, I still love you."

His smile lit up his face, that hint of fang making her knees go weak. He gathered her into his arms, and kissed her. And then kissed her again.

The End... Almost


	10. Ten

Epilogue

Sookie turned the page, taking care the book didn't fall apart in her hands. Twenty five years of working with Eric's artifacts had taught her to use a light touch. She reached down and pulled the thin piece of plastic out from between the pages of the album. Her first Merlotte's name tag. Age had faded the green plastic to a dull almost-gray, and the pin had broken off. All so long ago, she thought as she opened the binding wider to look at the pictures.

Jason had taken her picture with Sam on her first day of work. She barely remembered what it was like working there, so much had changed since then. Sookie ran her finger across the nametag on the picture, the same one she held in her hand. Merlotte's. She hadn't thought of that place or Sam in years. At one time in her life, she'd thought she'd still be working there, but she had given Eric a second chance, and he'd kept every promise to her. Their years together had been happy ones. So many nights spent laughing and talking and working together. A smile crossed her lips.

Strong arms reached around from behind her, snuggling her into his embrace. She felt his fangs tracing a path starting just behind her ear, teasing all the places that made her shiver with delight. When he soothed the skin with his tongue, she clutched his arms. "Eric—"

"What are you doing out here lover?" He playfully nipped her throat. "What is that you're looking at?"

"An old photo album. I found a few boxes in the back of the closet from when I moved here from Bon Temps. I'd forgotten I had them."

He raised his eyebrows at her. Without a sound and making it look effortless, Eric vaulted over the back of the couch into the seat next to her, making her giggle. "You're really nothing but a big kid, aren't you?"

"Of course, lover, it's why you've stayed with me all these years. Now let's see these pictures." He took one look at the page. "Ah, the shifter. I did enjoy scaring the patrons of his bar from time to time. Whatever happened to him? I've forgotten." He nuzzled her neck again, coaxing that warm feeling she had inside into something more. It took her a few minutes to answer.

"The restaurant burned down while you were in Oklahoma. He never recovered from that, and he left Bon Temps. Someone said he moved to Florida, but I never heard from him again." No way was she telling him Sam wanted her to go with him.

"The shifter wanted you."

Sookie sighed. She found out long ago that she didn't have to tell him things. He could read her through the bond as easily as she could read humans. And she could feel him too. When she finally accepted that special connection between them after they re-bonded, it became a comfort to her. She reached up and cupped his cheek. "That may be true, but I chose you." The lips he brought to hers still made her toes curl. They paused at a picture of a young Jason in front of Merlotte's.

Eric pushed Sookie's hair back over her shoulder. "You haven't seen your brother for some time," he said, his tone careful and quiet.

"No, I haven't." Jason could never understand why she forgave Eric for marrying Freyda, but she suspected their falling out was really about the fact she had been gifted with the essential spark, instead of him. They kept their distance and over the years, they'd drifted apart as siblings often do, seeing each other only on holidays or special events.

"We can go to Bon Temps for a visit if you would like. Our twenty-fifth anniversary is in a few weeks. We could go to that restaurant you like between Shreveport and Bon Temps. I could stop in and check on Pam and Robert while you visit with your brother."

"I do miss seeing my niece and nephew, and Jason. The kids are grown up now, and it would be nice to see what he's done with Gran's house. Maybe I could spend the day and you could pick me up after sunset for dinner."

"Splendid plan. Let me know what day so I can make reservations. The silver may present somewhat of a challenge, but I'm up for it. Twenty five years of marriage is a momentous occasion, is it not?"

She pushed back an errant strand of hair that had fallen across his brow, smiled and looked up at him. "Every night is a momentous occasion with you, Eric."

He ran his thumb across her bottom lip and followed with a brush of his lips. "Careful Sookie, I might think you are buttering me up for something," he said as he turned his attention back to the next page of the photo album. "Now there's someone I should have done more than just scare."

Eric pointed to a faded picture of Arlene and her two children, Coby and Lisa. The two toddlers held onto Arlene's legs as she posed between Merlotte's and Sam's trailer. Back then, Sookie had been her friend, but that was before the existence of vampires, shifters and fairies conflicted with Arlene's religious viewpoint.

"You'll find this amusing. Tara told me Coby is dating a shifter and works at the Casino."

Eric shook his head. "Perfect. Just desserts, as they say."

"Yes and no one knows what happened to Lisa after she had a falling out with her mother. As for Arlene, I don't care where she is or what she is doing as long as she leaves us alone."

"I'd be hard pressed to control my anger around her, lover, should she return to this area."

Sookie couldn't blame Eric for feeling the way he did, and she might just turn her head if Eric and Arlene were to meet on a dark road some night. But all that happened so long ago, it was hard to bring up the anger over it.

"I heard Tara's daughter turned Tara's Togs into a trendy little coffee shop, and her son enlisted in the armed forces. I don't remember what branch."

"And Tara is all right with this? Her son going off to war?"

"She didn't really have a choice. I don't think she liked it, no mother would."

Eric's eyes watched Sookie. After all their years together, Sookie had never brought up children and neither had he. What was the point? But he often wondered if she had any regrets. He did. It was the one thing he regretted about being a vampire. It was the one thing he could never give her, and she could never give him. The thought of Sookie, heavy with his child filled him with a touch of sadness.

"What are you thinking about Eric? I'm feeling the strangest sensation from you. What's wrong?"

"I wish I could have given you children, Sookie."

Her heart fluttered when she looked up and saw Eric's red-rimmed eyes. Now she knew what she had felt from him. Regret. "Stop that Eric." She took his hand. "You would have been a wonderful father, if you weren't a vampire and all," she said with a broad smile, in a poor attempt to lighten things up. "We both agreed there would be no regrets when I moved in here. I knew what you would give me when I decided to stay with you. I don't regret that decision, not one bit. So stop worrying. Besides, we may not have children together, but we do have a family. We have each other. And there's Hunter. He adores you, and you love him. And don't forget Pam and Robert." Sookie stopped for a moment, a wicked thought forming in her head. "I could ask Pam to call me Mom. Would you like that?" She winked at him.

His laughter made her smile. She loved it when he was happy. The bond flooded with joy.

"That, I would like to see, lover." Eric leaned down and kissed her lips, sending desire rippling across their connection. The soft, sweet kiss had her closing the photo album in her lap. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her onto his lap, tossing the book of old memories on the end table next to him. She worked the buttons of his shirt as their kiss deepened.

"Hunter is coming for the weekend," she said.

"And—"

"You'll be playing chess all weekend." She couldn't stop the moan that formed in her throat as she ran her hand across his cool, flawless skin. He still had the body of a twenty five year old, and she planned to enjoy every single thing he could do with it. His fangs, so big and sharp, looked both scary and exciting, and his blue eyes so dark, she trembled with need.

"Hunter told me an interesting story the last time he was here," Eric said as he unbuttoned her blouse.

"Oh, is that why you lost to him?" She brushed a kiss across his lips.

"That teasing will get you in trouble, Sookie," he said as her hand dipped lower. She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling when she felt him buck in her hand.

"Sorry, you know I can't resist your gracious plenty, my darling." She stroked him through his jeans, feeling her own heat rising with every reaction. "Are you going to tell me what Hunter said? I promise to be good and stop teasing."

"Hmm, I'm not sure I like that part about stopping." She touched him again. "He told me you gave him the cluviel dor."

Sookie stopped, leaning away from him so she could see his face. "I did, after I used it to save Sam. I didn't see the harm of it. Why?"

"He told me he made a wish and it glowed for him, just like it did for you."

Sookie shook her head. "Are you sure? He's mistaken, it could only be used once. Did he say what did he wished for?"

"Yes, but that he needs to tell you. Ask him about it this weekend."

"Okay. But now you've got my interest. Maybe I could...tease it out of you?" She stretched her neck just the way he liked it. From his growl, they weren't going to be talking about Hunter much longer. He stood up and flung Sookie over his shoulder, ignoring her giggling protests as he took her to bed.

Later, the full moon shone into their bedroom through her skylight as Eric healed the marks of their passion. She had lost track of how many times he had used his fangs on her. This was her favorite part of their afterglow—the magic touch of his hands and their commingled blood. She stroked the spot on his shoulder where she had bit him, more than once. There weren't any marks, but her fingers were drawn there as he soothed her.

"I enjoyed that very much, Sookie," he purred into her ear. "You've gotten very skilled at teasing."

"Why thank you, Eric. I was thinking...look at the moon out there. Take me flying tonight? We haven't done that in years."

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it." He swung his legs off the bed. "Dress warm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. You know that."

"Why do you need to see Pam and Robert?" Her face tightened. It was the one fear she always had, that somehow he would be punished for de Castro. The thought of that made her heart squeeze in her chest.

His fingers touched her cheek. "Nothing is wrong. Pam wants to ask my permission to make a child of her own. Or maybe it's Robert that wants permission. You know those two. They want to talk to me. Evidently they've found a third for their menage."

"Ok, that's too-much-information. To be honest, I never thought they would last this long, but I'm glad for them. I'm glad you turned Robert." She became serious again. "It's just that you know I worry that you're going to get sucked back into that life, even now, twenty five years after you've been out of it." Sookie sat up and wrapped her arms around her bent knees. "Is it safe for you to go to Shreveport?"

"Oh, I won't be meeting with Pam in Shreveport. We'll meet at Cataliades' offices in Bon Temps."

"And where is that?" Twenty five years ago he had used Bill's place but that was only temporary, or so the demon lawyer had told her.

A smirk crossed Eric's face before he smoothed it into a smile. "Compton's place. He sold the place to the demon. Our Regent is quite busy in New Orleans, and I'm sure Bon Temps is too pedestrian for him. Not only that, but it turns out that as a condition to be Regent of Louisiana, Bill had to agree to cut all ties with Bon Temps, the penalty being the business end of a stake if he returned or uttered a certain Viking's name."

"Twenty five years and I'm just hearing about this now." Sookie rolled her eyes at him.

"As for Cataliades, there are some that say he watches over the fairy portal in your woods." He sat down on the bed beside her. "I will be safe, Sookie. I promise you. Now enough of this talk." He tossed her clothes to her. "We only have two hours until sunrise, and I'll want to ravish you at least once, maybe twice when we get back."

Sookie jumped out of bed, grabbed the clothes and walked to the bathroom. "Meet you at the front door in a few minutes, okay?

She dressed in layers and added a third warm sweater over that. Her eyes opened wide when she saw what he wore as he waited for her at the door.

"Where did you find that?"

He stalked around, showing off the long, black cape lined in purple silk. It was a cape fit for a King. "You like?"

"It's gorgeous, and it looks familiar. Where have I seen it?"

"It's the cape I wore to all my Dracula night parties. I thought since we were walking down memory lane, you would find this humorous."

She walked around him, checking him out as he watched her. "Humorous and sexy." She took his hand. "We better get out there, or we aren't going to make it out of this house."

He snatched her off her feet and before she knew it, she was flying in his arms in the light of the full moon.


End file.
